Paved in Gold
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: She was a hitwoman for the The Authority but when someone turns on the family she's left to figure out who's lying and to fight with with her mind or fight with her heart. This is a Shield/Authority/OC story. The rating is T for now but may change as I continue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something that has been floating in my head for a couple of days now. I don't own any WWE characters you may recognize.

There was something about killing a man with your bare hands, seeing someone's light leave their eyes gave the young woman a thrill. A hit woman for hire employed by The Authority, they sent her on the jobs no one else wanted to do, mainly ones involving death. She held the older man in her arms while twisting the knife deeper inside of him.

"Shh… It'll be over shortly." The knife went deeper inside of the man. "Your dealings in child trafficking are over Corbin, never again will you be able to hurt another child again."

The man tried to speak as she watched the blood run from his mouth. "It… I have…"

"What's that? You have what?"

The intimacy of their hold wasn't lost on the woman. She cradled the man only known as Corbin head in her lap as they sat on the floor.

"What are you saying?" She brought the knife deeper almost relishing in the blood on her hands. It was something that was better than sex, orgasmic even. The art of taking someone life was one she cherished, the flow of their blood on her hand was her favorite part.

"Names… I have names."

"I do too Corbin, there is nothing you can offer me, just give me death." Her lips grazed his forehead gently. "To die, to sleep- to sleep, perchance to dream- ay there's the rub, for in this sleep of death what dreams may come" She rocked the man back in forth her arms quoting Shakespeare to him, finally feeling him go limp in her arms.

"Took long enough dick head." She murmured before slowly placing him down.

To kill was one thing but the aftermath of cleaning was what she hated. The man after having all his money still held a dirty house. She hummed Bob Dylan's song "Going, Going, Gone" while cleaning the mess and taking her knife she affectionately called "Hungry". It was a silly name she knew and was often made fun of until she used it against any of her adversaries.

She took a look around the room knowing she got rid of any traces of her before taking out her phone. "It's done."

The praise she loved to hear from Hunter made her smile. "Good. Come back here, we have a big project for you."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Password"

The security Hunter had was a big oaf that called himself "Show" what kind of name was that.

"Let me in or I won't kill you slowly asshole."

Show smiled showing a set of pearly white teeth before stepping aside. She never understood why Hunter conducted his business inside of his place of work, it was an awfully tacky club with a lot of rock music, head banging kids, and smelt of sweat and liquor. The walk towards the VIP area seemed to take forever while avoiding the crowd that pressed against her, there was a smell of some sort of drug which made her shake her head.

Upon reaching her destination she knocked on the door first before walking in. She wasn't shocked to see two women giving Hunter a lap dance.

"Ahhh Lanay."

"Hunter." Her eyes met his ignoring the two women still grinding upon them. "I don't talk business in front of your women. Let me know when you're done"

"Out." Hunter smacked one of the women on their asses as Lanay rolled her eyes at the spectacle.

 _The power in his hands and he chooses to use it on basic women, men are such dumb creatures._ Her mind couldn't help but to judge the situation in front of her. The women left cutting their eyes at her and she smiled softly.

"Thanks for taking care of Corbin."

"All in a day's work."

"I have another assignment for you."

"Of course."

"Sit down. Have a drink." Hunter gestured towards the couch he was sitting next to. Lanay took a seat next to him as he let his eyes wander over her outfit, taking in all the curves and her breasts that threatened to spill over. He poured a shot of vodka and handed it to her. "You look good in leather."

"Eyes up Hunter."

He leered at her before smirking. "Sorry."

"You're not but it's been a long night and I want to take a shower. Assignment?" She took the shot quickly admiring how smooth it went down.

"CEO"

"Name"

"Sami Callahan"

Lanay tried not to let her hand twitch as she held her cup out. The name was too familiar, too close to home, a sad reminder of her former life.

"For what?"

"Shady dealings."

Lanay never needed to know what her targets did to get themselves in this situation but in this case she had to know.

"Cut the vague bullshit."

"Embezzlement of our charity." Hunter reached behind him pulling a packet out and handing it to her. "I trust you to be discreet."

Lanay nodded looking over the documents he handed her finding too many familiar faces in it. It was overwhelming in a sense.

"I could send Harper with you if you don't feel you can do it."

"NO!" She yelled out, the last thing she needed was to be placed with Luke Harper on another project. "No. I got this."

"A week. Your payment was sent for Corbin."

Lanay started thumbing through the photos of Sami and the faces from a past life immediately popped out at her. Her face remained neutral while internally glaring at the men he was surrounded with.

Her eyes immediately went up to Hunter's. "Don't fuck with me on this Hunter."

"Just Sami?"

"Just Sami. For now. He is one of the ones we know of, now if push comes to shove with the others…" He trailed off knowing her history with the men in the photos.

"It will be business as usual… Thou know'st 'tis common; all that lives must die…" She murmured more to herself keeping her emotions in check.

"Atta girl."

"I'll have it done within three days." She spoke still staring at the picture not noticing Hunter's smile.

He poured yet another shot. "Cheers."

A/N: Short chapter but this is something that I've never written before. I've always wanted to do an A/U story involving WWE characters and finally decided to go for it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still don't own any of these WWE characters in this story.

Lanay sat at the table drinking her morning glass of tea; it was better than the coffee she recently gave up. The weather in Florida was cooler than normal or maybe she was just feeling the tremors of her new mission. Her loyalty to The Authority knew no bounds, they took her in when she was only 16 years old and trained her. .

Corbin was a fool of a man and too easy to take down a thrill was one she needed significantly. The thought of seeing her old friends gave an adrenaline rush she was longing for.

The last time she felt this excited was after killing her brother only in spirit Mattias, a name she remembered but he now went by Tyler Breeze. It was such a fitting name for a narcissistic asshole. He tormented her growing up and she wasn't shocked he grew into torturing other kids that were brought into his mother's home. She looked forward to the day her blood would spill and only hoped it would be on her hands. Tyler's kill was a birthday gift from The Authority, they gave her his name wrapped with a single gold bow she still kept in her dresser affectionately.

 _Hunter and Stephanie have been good to me._ Lanay thought finishing her tea and looked around the studio apartment that held only a small table, a small fridge, and a small moveable closet, of course the modest small bathroom tucked in the corner. It was perfect in case a quick getaway was needed.

The shower last night did satisfy getting the dirt she felt Corbin left on her. He could've been a beautiful man in a different life but he would never know that now.

"Time to get ready Nay, got an important day." She spoke to herself.

Lanay went through her dresser trying to find something fitting for the day. She wanted to observe Sami first get a feel of his routine, she also had to know the roles of the men that followed him.

"Skirt or slacks? Skirt or slacks?" Lanay repeated to herself. "Slacks. Plain. Black. A skirt will bring more attention to you since men only cared about what you could offer to them."

Lanay picked out simple black business suit she would wear under a high button gold shirt. Hunter always complimented the way the gold shined against her dark skin. It was a backwards compliment, one to get under the skin of his wife. She never understood their marriage or maybe business deal. Stephanie allowed him to cheat and he gave her the same accommodation. It was odd but after never having a relationship who was she to judge them.

The woman quickly got dressed she wanted to be at her destination before business started to get a feel of the area first. "Downtown Orlando, how I loathe you. Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. Your life will come to an end Sami and if your friends get involved, I have full disclosure to bring theirs as well." The emotion that hit her was one she hadn't felt in a long time. "Let's do this".

 _Morning_

The morning rush of seeing professionals with their lattes and dark coffee bustled around her head. The small café she sat at gave her a perfect view whenever Sami came into play. The people around her paid no attention to the notebook and pen as she jotted down the environment around her. In her line of work most wouldn't sit in the open but she was damn good at her job and keeping obscurity and staying under the radar.

"Bingo."

Lanay watched as Callihan finally arrived to his office "Callihan Enterprises" flanked by the men from her past.

"My, my my, you guys sure have grown up." Lanay murmured taking in their suits some fancy designer if she could guess by the material Brioni. The small smile hit her lips automatically.

The men didn't walk in after him which threw her off for a moment, expecting them to follow after Sami. "Interesting"

She kept watching them as they stood outside the building seemingly laughing at each other and she caught the shorter of the trio eyes they held a glimmer in them and she remembered that look. "No, No No, Fuck. This can't be happening." Lanay groaned to herself.

This wasn't an average task and the feeling of Hunter testing her was not far from the mark. She hated when he did this to her, testing her strengths and even her weaknesses. It was like he wanted to push her limits and when she saw the pictures she should've known the rumors of them leaving the work were false. _Why didn't I put two and two together? Why would I assume they would just pop back in my life for some unknown reason, especially him?_

"Foolish idiots. Why are you showing your faces so openly?" Lanay couldn't stop talking to herself smiling at the couple across the table that looked over warily. She ignored their glances instead choosing to focus on her task. It was inevitable their paths would cross again.

Lanay continued watching them talk outside and had a sense something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it not from this distance. It was a feeling and she trusted those more than anything. She had to continue monitor Sami however, he was the target. The feeling she filed away taking her eyes off the men and writing in her notebook everything she found out just from the morning.

 _If they are involved getting to Sami may be harder than I originally thought but I love a challenge._

The men laughed amongst themselves but not before one turned in her direction. Lanay chose to pick up her cup of tea sipping it and closing her eyes to savor the liquid running down her throat. The small purse on the chair next to her only held one other item, a habit she still couldn't break as she pulled out the pack of cigarettes drawing one and lighting it.

It was a horrible habit she wanted to break but so freeing at the same time. The look finally left her face and the men walked inside of the building finally.

She took her phone out immediately calling Hunter. "What is this about?"

"What do you mean?" Hunter's voice held sarcasm. He knew the reason for the call and was shocked she was just now putting it together.

"Do they have any involvement?"

"Not that I'm aware of but we're still fact checking."

"They're on the job as well, they're still in business."

"Interesting."

"You knew this already didn't you?"

"What I know isn't always best for you to know. I trust you to take care of what you need to and come back home soon."

"Don't I always dad?" She threw the term of endearment out, he was like her father figure.

"That's my girl." Hunter couldn't help but let the proudness drip from his voice. "Anything else?"

There was plenty more she wanted to ask and say trying to put together what was going on but not now. "I'll be by the club later."

"I expect it. I'll fill you in more when you get here."

"I'll leave you to do work. Could you ask Stephanie to come? I need to speak with her."

"Of course. I have some things to take care of here. I'll leave you to it." Hunter hung up always having to get the last word. She used to defy him at all costs but he did always look out for her best interests.

She put the phone away and decided to make the use of her time as she surveyed the surroundings and did some digging on Mr. Callihan.

 _Afternoon_

Lanay did some light shopping not wanting to patronize the café too long so they wouldn't recognize her face. She checked her watch making it back to his place of business noting it was 11:30AM. The man himself walked out and this time alone.

"Introduction time." Lanay smiled grabbing her things and throwing her shades back on.

He walked past her quickly bumping into her as she dropped all of her things.

"Watch where you're going" His voice was grave as he looked down, his spiky hair was neat as he righted his tie.

"How about an apology." Lanay kept her voice low pretending to grumble putting her objects back in her purse.

"Me? Apologize?" The laugh was curt and very unpleasant to her ears.

 _It's going to be fun to kill you asshole._ She kept her eyes down quickly. He was taller than her but not by much, about 5'10" that was 4 inches above her.

He stepped over as she stood up watching him walk off smiling. _I may have to get to you quicker in three days._

"You should be careful." A familiar voice said to her back. "Don't want you tripping up do we?"

Lanay turned around seeing the bane of her existence and one of the three men she was avoiding.

"Rollins."

"Lanay."

"Don't fuck with me on this."

"No. You don't fuck with _us_ on this. We also have a job to do."

"Don't get in my way Rollins."

Rollins grabbed her hand. "You don't know what you're dealing with." She looked around him and saw the other two coming towards him and she pulled away quickly. "I have a job to do, just don't get in my way or you'll be a casualty as well."

"You can't."

"I'm not the same girl I was before. I will." Brown eyes stared into hers and he knew her words were serious. She wouldn't hesitate to finish the job, his hand instinctively went to his abdomen rubbing it.

She quickly walked away from him as the other two men walked up to him.

"Was that?" The brunette spoke up in his raspy voice.

"Yeah."

The third man looked over at Lanay's retreating figure. "We can't let her get to him first."

"I know." Rollins spoke up clearing his throat. "I know."

A/N: This is going to be a fun journey we're on. Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing. I'll say again this is new territory for me and a chance to explore a different universe. I appreciate anyone that wants to take the ride with me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. My mind wouldn't leave this story alone so here is a bonus chapter.

 _Later that Night_

Lanay was frustrated as she pushed past Show not even bothering to say a password tonight. It wasn't in her to be upset but she had to speak with Hunger and find out what was the true purpose of her task. It was more than embezzlement, to have her work around Rollins and his crew, Roman and Dean.

She stormed towards the VIP area again feeling the anger rolling off of her and ignoring the patrons brushing against her. She tried to calm down but seeing his face again and him grabbing her hand infuriated her. _Should've just killed him when I had the chance._

Lanay reached the area watching Stephanie and Hunter kiss not bothering to pull away abruptly even when she cleared her throat.

"Lanay." Stephanie smiled at her standing up to give her a hug. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I just have on jeans and a shirt mom." Lanay felt her anger leave seeing Stephanie, her unofficial mother. She treated her more as a daughter than her husband.

"Still."

Lanay couldn't help but smile at the praise. It was something she wasn't used to unless it came from a fresh kill. Her eyes went back to the target. "Seth saw me." The fury returned to her eyes speaking of the man known as Seth Rollins. He was once a part of The Authority before starting his own line of work with his friends Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. The same line of business she was in sort of speak. The woman took a seat next to Hunter, this time not waiting for an invitation as she poured herself a double shot of vodka still reeling from feeling _his_ hand against hers again without violence involved.

"Did you get caught on purpose?" Hunter asked his tone held no malice but he was aware of the history.

"Of course not."

Hunter rubbed his beard looking over at Stephanie who took a seat next to Lanay. "They are going to have to be dealt with eventually. Are you prepared for that?"

Lanay kept her face neutral knowing that this was going to take place eventually. It was a showdown no one could stop, one she wished she could though.

"Callihan will be dead tomorrow." Lanay said firmly ignoring her original three day plan.

"Perfect."

"They will try and intervene Lanay." Stephanie stroked her hair softly looking down worriedly. "You can't put yourself in danger."

"Rollins said that I can't kill him. He knew what I was there for."

"Of course Rollins said you can't." Hunter laughed. "He's there to protect him, they're watching his back because of this."

"I will prove him wrong… again." Lanay smiled at Stephanie leaning in closer to the woman stroking her hair. She normally hated affection but Stephanie was such a nurturer these were one of the few moments she could enjoy it.

"That's what I like to hear!" Hunter poured her another shot handing it to her. "Tomorrow you say?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning it will be done."

Lanay knew she wouldn't be able to feel his blood on her hands. This one would have to be a quick in and out, leaving a calling card to the trio only known as The Shield. It was bittersweet Sami deserved it for looking his nose down at her.

"If you do it tomorrow, double your fee." Hunter looked at her in her eyes. "I trust you on this one."

"Don't let your emotions get in your way." Stephanie spoke into her hair. "Believe me I know about feelings, don't let them stop you from what you need to do."

"When have I ever?" Lanay mumbled between half lid eyes. The scalp massage Stephanie was giving her was doing wonders to her stress.

"There's a reason Seth is still alive isn't there? So yes, you have 'ever'." Hunter rolled his eyes watching as Lanay pulled away from Stephanie.

"I…"

"We moved past it and you need to and get this done. I have another assignment for you once this is completed. I expect you to remove any other targets that are in your way _this time._ " Hunter interrupted her from trying to find excuses.

"Hunter." Stephanie eyes lowered warning her husband to drop it.

"I will handle the job, it will be done by tomorrow evening. I have made some… choices but this time I won't let them stop me."

"That's what I want to hear." Hunter moved closer to the woman cupping her chin in his hand. "You are my protégé and I trust you to complete the task." He kissed her forehead affectionately finally letting her go. "How are The Shield doing since they left us?"

Lanay didn't want to speak on how good they were looking lately. The last time she saw them Seth was a bleeding mess, Dean let himself go and Roman… well he never not looked well. "Dean's back to cleanliness it seems. His hair was slicked back but eyes were still crazy as ever."

"One day." Hunter said more to himself and Lanay understood his claim. _I'm going to have to kill the only people I claimed as "friends" one day._ "I'll let you get some rest, you have some errands to do don't you missy?"

"Lanay." Stephanie called out. "A word. Excuse us Hunter."

Lanay shook Hunter's hand standing up following Stephanie to the back exit of the club finally getting a moment of silence once they were outside.

"I know you had feeling for Seth but be careful. If need be you're going to have to eliminate him."

"They weren't feelings, it was lust."

"So why is he still alive?"

"I was interrupted. I don't have feelings, it's why I kill." Lanay gave what she hoped came across as a genuine smile.

"They will have to go eventually. They are against everything we stand for. Their sense of justice doesn't align with ours, they protect anyone with a hefty price."

"Since when?"

"Oh sweetie, you've been out the loop more than I thought. Since Hunter turned his back on Rollins and you attempted to kill him."

 _That explains it._ "The rumors of them being out the business aren't true then?"

"No."

"They're protecting Sami?"

"Someone tipped them off. We have a traitor amongst us. Hunter and I are working on finding out this threat, you just be careful and don't get caught."

"Thanks mom." Lanay hugged the woman that took her in, trained her into a woman. She owed loyalty to the Helmsley family for different reasons. Hunter for training her and Stephanie for nurturing her. "I will have Sami for you two tomorrow."

"I know you will. Just… be careful with Seth. I know he was able to touch you here." Stephanie touched the woman's heart.

"Not anymore he can't."

Lanay remembered the betrayal and what she had to do to him and what she couldn't finish. "It'll be done mom… better a witty fool, than a foolish wit." Lana mummed the ending to herself.

"Be sure of that. Godspeed." Stephanie gave her a hug nudging her towards the car.

 _Next Day_

Lanay waited to strike on Sami, it was going to be quick and easy. She knew the obstacles she had in front of her especially now that The Shield were aware of her appearance and Seth seemed to know what she was after. The thought of his appearance after two years of forgetting bothered her.

 _Asshole should've just bled out but of course a traitor wouldn't die._ Lanay thought as the pocket of Ketamine felt heavy. She missed killing in broad daylight but this was risky in front of three trained men.

She didn't sit at the café this time instead opting to hide in the shadows waiting for Sami, hoping to catch him without his flunkies around him. _They are flunkies now… fucking flunkies._

Lanay watched him walk in the building seeing Seth look around nervously. _That's right babe, be cautious, I know you feel me around you._ She smiled to herself knowing that this kill would have two delicious effects on two different people lives.

Seth looked around whispering to Roman Reigns, the tall, dark man who had his hair wrapped in a bun. The suit hung so beautiful on his body and Lanay felt something inside of her stirring. HE always had this impact on her and Seth hated it. She watched Dean place his hand on waist suddenly.

 _Guns. They have guns._ Lanay thought admiring Dean's small waist. It was something he hated but she couldn't' help but to admire it from afar. These three men touched her on so many different levels but it was only one that was able to reach her heart.

Seth commanded the room around him he always directed the other two. He was the Architect of the three members. He sure did command her attention. Lanay bit her lip trying not to go down memory lane and the tears that came when she felt his blood, it wasn't a great feeling for once.

 _Quick and easy. Quick and easy._ Lanay repeated to herself checking her watch. _Three hours to go._

Lanay hated the memories of the past. It was in the past for a reason; the feel of Seth's body on hers was a favorite. _No, he betrayed you and your family. He was worthless, a peon, he doesn't deserve remembering; focus Lanay don't go down memory lane at a time like this._

 _Later that Day_

Lanay walked towards her favorite café and a flash of movement made her look as she noticed Sami walking towards his car.

 _It's time_

Lanay walked quickly towards Sami taking the syringe out of her pocket, she walked quickly towards Sami bumping into him again stabbing the syringe into his hand walking past him.

"Ouch!" Sami exclaimed before collapsing to the ground.

Lanay walked off quickly keeping her head down seeing all the men towards him. She caught a sight of The Shield running towards Sami looking around frantically probably for her but she felt the scene quickly.

Sami would succumb to death quickly even if paramedics were on scene. It was a painful death feeling a rush of sadness hit her that she couldn't witness it.

Seth noticed her retreating and was upset he wasn't more on guard. He didn't think she would strike this quickly. He knew who her next target would be and he guaranteed within everything within him he would keep that person safe. Hunter was a man out for revenge now, not sure what nonsense he filled her head with on this target but it wouldn't be so easy next time.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Lanay made it back to her little apartment in record time quickly sending a text to Hunter that the deed was done. The kill felt lackluster, what she wanted to do was dance in The Shield's faces, specifically Seth. The energy she felt was excruciating there was no outlet after her kill.

Her phone rang abruptly brining her out of her non-euphoric bliss she felt.

"Hello?"

"Naughty girl, naughty girl."

"Why hello Ambrose. I didn't expect you to show your cards so soon. You must be nervous. Don't fret, you're not next."

"We expect to be."

"Really? You're nervous. That's so cute. I never thought the mighty Ambrose would be afraid of wittle ol' me." Lanay sang the last part of the sentence. _Yes, this is exactly what I needed._

The chuckle on the end was tinged with anger. "You don't know who you're fucking with."

"Did you get permission from your master to call me? Is he running this call? I know you can't do shit without him just like the bitch you are."

"I can't wait to get my-"

"Wait to do what? Run from me? I know you Ambrose, don't forget who you're fucking with. You couldn't even finish your training. You're going to be another casualty just like your comrade Dolph ahh… strong Dolph. I can still hear him begging for his life. He was weak, just like you. 'Please Lanay, don't do this'" Trina mocked Dean, feeling the anger coming back towards her. "I will do anything I promise, here are the records you need." Lanay continued in her poor impersonation. "His lips were quite soft though as I felt his life leaving him." Lanay smiled reliving the memory of killing Dolph Ziggler, a once trusted comrade of The Authority but he turned as soon as he got a better offer. "I can't wait to feel yours too, see the light leaving your eyes. I'll make it as painful as possible. I'll give you the last taste of my lips against yours. A great send off for the man who wished he had everything."

Dean tried to act unaffected by her words but couldn't as she mocked the death of his best friend. "I'm going to fucking hang you in front of Hunter's office."

Lanay laughed softly. "Just make sure you fuck me before you hang me, will Reigns watch again or maybe we can hide it from Rollins."

"Shut up."

"So you're not alone. Are they aware of this call you placed?" Lanay was going to ask him how he got the number but Hunter stated there was a traitor in their midst and it was up to her to find it out now.

"They're not."

"Want to talk dirty then? I'm up for it. It's been two years but I think I still got it in me."

"Fuck you."

"Meh, been there done that. What about Reigns? Is he next in line?"

"Stop that."

"You called me! I didn't call you so what the hell do you want?"

"Lanay… you're better than this. Hunter has trained you into his loyal killing machine and when you're disposable do you know what's going to happen?"

Lanay heard someone in the background yelling at the man and heard Dean offer some sort of apology as the phone rustled in between them.

"Lanay."

"Roman… I should've known you were next on this unpleasant phone call."

"What happened to you?"

"Roman, don't."

Lanay hated his voice filled with pity and despair out of the trio he was the more neutral one. He kept all of them sane during Hunter's training and numerous tests.

"I just, you don't see what's in front of you."

"What is there to see? I see money and a list of names. Your target or protector was on said list and he got dealt with."

"Stay away from this."

"That's a no go Rome. You just stay the hell out of my way."

There was silence on the other end and more rustling and she was more prepared for the next voice on the phone.

"Why did you call her?" The other voice asked however mouth was directly in the phone.

"Am I being played swing around phone town now? Why was I called?"

"I told you to leave it alone Lanay." Seth's stern voice came out the call. "You don't want us coming after you."

"I'd love to see you try Rollins."

"We were trained together Lanay, next to each other, under each other…"

"Don't remind me."

"I know your moves."

"I know yours too. Why are you three taking this one so hard? You know it's in our job descriptions. God, I should've gotten rid of you when I had the fucking chance." Lanay repeated her thoughts from earlier. "State what you want or get the hell off my phone." Lanay knew her number would be changed again before the end of the day but there was something nostalgic about the banter between all three.

"You couldn't do it could you?"

"Obvs. I can't say the same for Jimmy Jacobs though."

"Don't go there."

"The perfect set up. I owe you for that one Rollins, sacrificing your friend in your place. It takes a ruthless man."

"You couldn't do it to me however. You tried. The tears coming down your face were so weak. I wish I snapped a picture to send to someone, you cried over my supposed death Lanay. A true killer wouldn't shed tears for anyone." The words left his mouth without thinking. He knew it hurt her just as it hurt him feeling the knife twist.

"I'm not weak." The words were clenched between her teeth.

"Oh? How easy was it for me to crawl in your bed? To seduce not only your mind but your heart as well. I played you like a fucking bass guitar, had you crawling on your knees for me." Seth wanted to stop the words but he hated when she one-upped him. It was this dangerous game they played amongst each other to see who could cut the other down first. Their relationship was never healthy, started on a weak front that turned heavy fast.

"And you ended up with a knife in the stomach Rollins. I may not have finished the job but I was damn close to it."

"You didn't finish it though. "There was silence on the other end and Seth knew he had her. "Listen Lanay, don't do this between us."

"It's been years since we saw each other. I'm sure you've found a warm hole in between, maybe used someone else in the meantime."

"I never used you, ever. I think you're getting our stories confused."

"Never. I never used you. You… fuck… not now." Lanay meant to say more to herself than him. _You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant; but yet you draw not iron, for my heart is true as steel: leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you._

"Cause you love me."

Lanay shook herself from her thoughts, from the past finding her beings again "You're not using past tense there Rollins I LOVED you and I wanted to make sure you were alive to witness this bit of news: Ambrose is better in bed than you are. I gotta go now Seth. Muah." Lanay hung up the phone picturing Seth's face with the news.

It was true however she couldn't carry out the task of leaving no witnesses and got punished badly for it. The battle between The Shield and her were just starting and as a one woman army she prayed she was prepared.

A/N: UGH! Sorry for posting another chapter. I couldn't help myself. Next chapter will involve more Hunter and Stephanie but I needed a little backstory on Shield and Lanay. There will be more developments as the story continues.

"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't any of the WWE characters you may recognize.

Lanay made quick work of tossing the burner phone away and getting a new number. The conversation between herself and The Shield was nothing short of fun. This was a game to her and they were going to play in it.

 _I wish I could see Seth's face with that news…_ It was true she slept with Ambrose before falling prey to Seth's charms but the reason behind the why is what she would keep with her. Sex was something she used to her advantage, to gain information. The male species generally thought with one head and it was definitely not the one connected to their neck. It's easy for a woman in her line of work to get away with so many deeds, men allowed her to.

There was only one person that was able to break down the walls and it shocked both of them, a romance filled with lust, murder, and a thrill. Seth's word were right she fell for him and hard but she also knew the same could be said about him. They both let their emotions get the best of them and when Hunter and Seth came to blows over it and she was forced to choose and ultimately set up to kill him.

 _Flashback_

 _Hunter always sat at the head of the table when he called his employers together with Stephanie to the right and herself on the left. Lanay never took the last name of Helmsley, she couldn't erase all the horrors of the past and it was fitting to keep the name she loathed. It would be a constant reminder of why she did what she did._

 _Taking a look around the table there were so many new faces and ones she knew weren't going to last. The look she gave Dolph Ziegler was one of trust but inside she knew what was going to happen to him later that week and at her hands._

 _Seth Rollins kicked her hard under the table causing her to look over at him and her expression changed to affection. He was her lover, her companion, and dare she say best friend of the group. He smiled at her and nodded his head for her to follow him but she denied his request with a wave of a head._

 _"Later." She gave him a naughty smile knowing what was to come soon. He was a master at using his hands and the lust filled sex was becoming more sensual, less violence and rough grabbing replaced with soft touches and whispered regrets._

 _He winked at her and she caught another set of eyes that sat close to his looking at her: Dean Ambrose. Ah, good ol' crazy ass Ambrose. He was the recluse until he was forced to do bigger assignments with two other men. There was once upon a time when Ambrose consumed her filthiest fantasies until said situation was forced upon the both of them and it became an awkward mess of rebuilding their friendship again. She probably owed Dean and the man sitting to his left a thanks because without them she wouldn't have found the small bit of happiness in Seth._

 _Dean was knocked out his thoughts by a nudge in his shoulder to his best friend Roman Reigns. Lanay could never hate Roman, ever. He was the papa bear of them all, he kept everyone spirits up and some would say if it wasn't for her he would take Hunter's place as leader of The Authority. He commanded attention when he walked in the room, she had a crush on him when she was first paired with them, who wouldn't? It wasn't until that fated night she learned of the cold calculation with him, Hunter would get payback against his adversaries physically; Roman would get his mentally and emotionally. She still couldn't look at him the same way but knew the punishment was deserved._

 _Seth kicked her again out of her thoughts seeing how she was looking at Roman. His eyebrow raised and once again shaking her head out of her thoughts, she would never let on what was going on in her head at that time._

 _"I'm okay." The words mouthed back were to assure him and she did feel that just "okay."_

 _Little did they both know, it was the last time things were going to be okay between them._

 _Present_

Lanay arrived at Hunter's home with an uneasy feeling nagging at her. She hated coming here now when this was once her favorite place to be. The security cameras all around scanned her face as she rang the doorbell.

She raised her eyebrow at Show not saying a word as he led her in. The sounds of comradery and the occasional moans let her know what type of party this was tonight. Once Lanay called Hunter from the new number and he insisted she came out tonight she knew this was a celebration party. A congratulations on a good kill so to speak and she didn't need it. She hated coming to these events where drugs and alcohol were used freely. She took a cigarette out lighting it as they continued towards the noise.

 _Just in and out, accept your congratulations and go back home._ Lanay kept repeating to herself as the doors were open.

No one paid her any mind as she observed the scene. The huge living room was transferred into a party hall with all the furniture removed. The bartender set up giving out drinks and there was a buffet table for those to eat.

"Where's Hunter and Stephanie?" She yelled over the music to Show as they stood in the middle of the nearly full dance floor.

"Hunter should be down shortly, he's… busy."

 _One of his whores of course._ "And Stephanie?"

"She was called away on business but we expect her back soon. How about trying to enjoy yourself at one of these deals? It'll make it easier on you."

"What's there to enjoy?" She took another hit of her cigarette before discarding it in the ashtray nearby.

"Food, liquor, drugs, and the sex."

"I can eat alone, I can drink alone, you know I don't do drugs and sex…" Lanay trailed off rolling her eyes to not even speak of the last time she had sex.

Show raised his eyebrow at her. He was a lovable man, standing at 7 feet tall with a wide smile, drowsy eyes, and a beard he kept well groomed. He was the bodyguard for them since she was a child and even though he could get under her skin he was a good companion to have.

"Probably not since Seth huh?"

Lanay gritted her teeth at him. "Don't say his name."

Show chuckled but she also felt the pity in his eyes on her. "Stop it. I'm fine."

"Hey, Nay… Hunter is going to…" Show stopped talking seeing Hunter come down the steps.

"Lanay!" He yelled and she was in awe of how quiet the room seemed to get as he walked down the steps to grace his guests with his appearance. His eyes were slightly red either from alcohol or drugs she wasn't sure which one and he was flanked by a mixed girl with purple-ish hair who was proud to be Hunter's dish of the night.

Lanay wanted to know what Show was going to say and due to the seriousness of his tone it meant something more than maybe she was prepared for. Hunter walked closer to her throwing his arm around her. "We need to talk business daughter of mine."

The smell of the alcohol was overwhelming as Lanay tried not to push him away from her. "Show, give Sasha here a tour while I speak with Lanay."

 _A tour? It was code for kill her._ Lanay didn't feel bad for the woman. It wasn't in her nature to care about his whores. Hunter would wine them, flash his money and wealth and the women came flocking. _Show will make it quick and easy Sasha._ Lanay flashed her a smile. "Nice meeting you."

Sasha smiled as well staring at Hunter with longing in her eyes as Show turned her towards the torture room hidden deep in the corner.

Hunter turned and stared at Lanay pushing her braids back with his hand. "If only…"

 _No. No. No._ Lanay removed his hand from her face quickly. "Are you sure you're up for talking _dad_?" Lanay put as much emphasis on the word she could.

The word seemed to have some effect on him as he smiled at her affectionately. "You are the daughter I never had. Come."

She followed Hunter through the bodies, it was like a club all over again but with more orgies if the couple in the corner was a clue to that. He led her to a private room away from the noise and sat her in the chair.

"You did excellent work yesterday. I didn't think you would kill in the daytime but it still worked even with The Shield there." Hunter spit their names out. "I'm sending Jericho out to do a takeover in Sami's place, he thought he could get one over on me and then hiring those disloyal peasants! I'm still upset Rollins is still breathing let alone working in the open and has the audacity to show his face. I was confused on why they were being so brazen, why they were untouchable and it dawned on me."

Hunter took a phone out of his pocket thrusting at the woman. "Read this."

Lanay took the phone from his hand, feeling her palms getting sweaty from what she was about to read. There were numerous texts messages to a number she vaguely remembered. What was in the messages was more important however. There were times, dates, meetings, and listings of all and Hunter and Stephanie's addresses, there was even a text with hers sent to random numbers.

"What is this?"

"Keep reading."

The messages kept going it knew of her plans with Sami. It gave the name of the drug she planned to use and even the week deadline that would turn into three days. Lanay dropped the phone feeling it burn in her hands and knew. "Stephanie is the traitor." It wasn't a question. It was a stamen that didn't feel right coming from her lips.

Hunter looked remorseful, a sadness touching his eyes that she'd never seen before. She didn't even know that he loved his wife, what with their open marriage and his numerous whores he screwed then disposed of.

"How… why? Why would she do this to us? Who is she passing out our contacts to? Who has my address?"

"She's working with The Shield. All these text messages are to Rollins."

"There's a mistake. There has to be a mistake."

"Call her now if you don't believe me. She won't answer my calls, won't respond to my texts, I haven't seen her since her since this morning."

"Show said…"

"Show said what?" Hunter's eyes lowered.

"That she would be back, she was away on business."

Hunter waved his hand. "I told everyone that. I haven't come to grips with the information so to speak. I will be calling an official meeting tomorrow on how we're going to handle this. We are at war now Lanay and you are the best one I have on this team plus Stephanie treated you like her own child; I had to let you know first."

The news was still settling on her, making her feel queasy and instantly reaching for another cigarette to calm down. Her mom wouldn't betray her like this. She wouldn't sell them out and not especially to _them._ It was clear as day though, here it was. She felt lost for once. It was too close to home to have these feelings of betrayal from another parenting figure. "I hate traitors and liars Hunter so I'll be the first one to bring their heads to you on a fucking platter."

Hunter smiled. "Exactly what I want to hear. You can stay in one of the rooms upstairs. I don't want you going home in case someone is waiting on you. I can't lose you too." He came over and dropped a kiss on her forehead ignoring the smoke she blew near his face.

"I just need a moment alone." Lanay said. "Just give me a minute."

"Of course. I needed more than that myself so I understand. I'm going to go mingle with the guests and let them know they have to be back here tomorrow. Come out when you're ready and get something to eat." His words were spoken slower and with more genuine sympathy she thought he could have.

Lanay nodded at a loss for words. Why would Stephanie sell them out? Sell her out and why to The Shield? She had so many questions no answers to them. She watched Hunter walk out and she breathed in shutting herself off until her phone started buzzing.

 _No one should have this number…_ Lanay looked at it and read a text message.

 **Lanay, things aren't always as it seems. Get away from Hunter ASAP. We need to speak face to face. You have to trust me and not him on this. – Stephanie**

 _What the fuck is going on?_

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bonus Chapter. I don't own any WWE characters. I may need to change the rating after this. We'll see.

Lanay looked over the text letting the hurt of anger and betrayal get to her as her fingers flew. **How dare u? Hunter showed me everything! Y would u give my # to Seth? U better hope I don't catch you because it's ur head I'll be bringing back to Hunter or maybe I'll bring u and he can do the honors of seeing you die.**

The text message was sent in a hurry. She never thought she would be saying these words to Stephanie of all people. When Hunter would get too harsh in his training Stephanie was the one to speak to her with kind words, praise her. The process of hurt would hit her later, it always did.

 **You have to hear me out on this one. I'm going to text you an address and you're going to have to be careful that no one follows you, meet at this diner it's about 2 hrs from there. I'll explain everything then and you can decide from there.**

The idea was tempting but what if this was a test from them or a setup from Stephanie? She didn't know who to trust and knew the best bet was going to ultimately be herself. She had to hear Stephanie's side of the story as well.

 **What's the address?**

Stephanie text back quickly and Lanay knew sneaking out was going to be easy but not being followed was going to be hard with everyone under the same roof. Her mind was telling her to ignore it, she was under The Authority for so long without ever asking questions but in the struggle between Stephanie and Hunter; she had to know what the hell was going on.

Lanay opened the door and wasn't shocked to see Show standing on guard.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Tell Hunter I'll be back by the meeting tomorrow."

Show looked her over and a hint of understanding appeared on his face. "Go out the back, I'll tell him you're sleep. Hunter's so drunk and high he won't question it."

"Thanks." She grumbled walking past him.

"Hey, Lanay. I hope you get the answers you need and make sure to have your ass here tomorrow."

"I will." She gave him a small smile as she walked towards the back now happy that the party was in full swing. Hunter didn't seem like a man upset and why would he throw a party knowing he hadn't seen Stephanie since that morning? _Too many questions that I'm going to get a million different answers for and I have to sort through the bullshit._

 _Two hours later_

Lanay hit the small diner in Gainesville in record time having a feeling she would end up getting a hotel over driving back to Orlando. She parked away from everyone choosing to grab her trusty Beretta Nano that she hid discreetly in her ankle in case this was a setup she was going to take others out with her.

She smelled him before she saw him as he walked up on her. Lanay turned around quickly pressing the gun against his chest. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here with Stephanie."

"Don't wear cologne and keep the same brand, it's too distinct or at least for someone that knows you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you going to take the gun off my chest now?"

"Nope." Lanay popped the p in her mouth smiling as she did so. "Who else is here?"

"Just Steph and I"

"Why you?"

"You know why."

Lanay stared at the taller man grey eyes slowly bringing the down but not taking it away from him. "Walk in front of me."

"You're just going to brandish a gun in public?"

"There are two cars on this lot counting mine, the other is yours. No cameras. I will let both of us die before I trust you, so you have two options. Walk in front of me or I swear to God I will shoot you in your fucking chest and leave you here to bleed out slowly." Lanay cocked the gun slowly meaning every word she said.

He smiled genuinely his eyes crinkling in the corners. "You have gotten more ruthless."

"I learned part of it from you." Lanay smirked as his smile fell.

"About that…"

"Not now. Fuck, let's get this over with. Walk"

Roman put his hands up innocently as he walked towards the diner with Lanay following close behind the gun still poking at his back. "I shouldn't have made you two... you know."

"I said shut the fuck up."

"You still grit your teeth when you're upset."

"You wanted to teach me a lesson and well, there you had it."

"It was wrong to go about it that way after what Seth told me the other night. He was pissed at me and Dean for it, you wanted to rattle him and you managed to do it. He wanted to come tonight but Stephanie told him to stay away. He can't control himself when it comes to you, never could. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation."

Lanay didn't speak, didn't want to go back to that night again. She didn't want to think about Seth ripping Dean and Roman a new one, she just wanted her answers and to sleep. They reached the door and she hid the gun in her back pocket. "You first." She finally spoke trying to push back the memory of that night.

Stephanie sat in the corner at a booth sitting awkwardly watching them walk in. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her normal mischievous eyes held worry. She stood and reached to hug Lanay but the younger woman put her hand up, stopping her.

"Explain now."

"Will you at least sit Lanay?"

Lanay took the gun out discreetly before sitting down placing it in her lap. "I have a gun pointed at her Rome, one wrong move and you know what will happen."

Stephanie sighed not flinching nor shocked. "Okay. You know Hunter and I relationship was more business, there is or was love between us. He helped build our empire and we used… well less than perfect means to take over most businesses. He was my muse, he inspired me to go far but in that time he lost control. He was seeking control from other investment firms, making shaking and I couldn't control him anymore. You came in our lives at a perfect time. I found out I couldn't have kids and there you were, pinching pockets of strangers without getting caught and he was so infatuated with you. You take your looks for granted, you were the daughter we never had and always wanted but we trained you into becoming a killer." The waitress came over interrupting Stephanie asking if they wanted their order taken.

"Just bread and tea please." Lanay responded trying to keep calm to pacify the waitress into going away. Roman offered a larger meal and Lanay rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry."

"Whatever Rome. Cut the backstory bullshit Stephanie and get to the point."

"I miss you calling me mom already." Stephanie said sadly. "Sami didn't deserve to die. He wasn't embezzling money from us. Hunter wanted his business. We may have done things that weren't best for business but this one was the worst. I tried to stop you. I hired The Shield to protect Sami and I wanted to explain it to you but you have such a zest for this life. You kill without remorse but I know you have feelings deep inside, they came out for Seth. Lanay, Seth never betrayed us, he made you feel, he made you laugh, he fucking changed you and I was so happy but Hunter didn't like it. He lied to you. He fabricated stories and documents. Seth was loyal to us." Stephanie looked over at Roman wanting him to back it up.

"It's true. Seth idolized Hunter and loves you, he would never went behind his back." Roman spoke up. "We had Hunter's back 100% until he sent you after Seth."

"He's using you Lanay. You are just as disposable as Seth because you're a bigger threat. Do you know how many of our men wouldn't mind taking you down?"

"Why now? Why leave now? Why are you just now telling me this? What is Roman's role in all this? Why is he here?"

"One of my contacts slipped to Hunter about my other businesses. I had to flee or he would kill me himself. Roman has been a huge help in this."

"So you two are fucking, great just fucking great." Lanay rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to believe you two?"

Stephanie reached in her purse handing files. "You'll believe what's in black and white."

Lanay looked over everything, seeing that Stephanie words were being backed up but they were both good at fabricating and she was at a loss and knew that the only person she could trust is herself.

"I… I gotta go." She shoved Roman with her thighs to get him to stand up, placing the gun back in her ankle.

"Where are you going? You can't go driving with your mind like this?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I know I fucking can't… I'm not. I'm getting a hotel room and heading out in the morning. I just need to think for a minute." It was too much between Roman, Hunter, and Stephanie her had was pounding. It was too much to deal with and take on in one day.

Roman handed her a napkin with a number on it. "I think you know who this is. You should call him."

Lanay took the napkin without looking as the waitress came back over bringing over Roman's food and her tea finally.

"Call him." Roman said ignoring the waitress confused look. "Thanks miss." He smiled flirtatiously. "We're good over here."

"Be careful. I don't know what you're going to do or decide but you know Hunter and his men. If you decide to come back I will keep you as protected as I can."

Lanay nodded absently not paying attention to their words but the napkin in her pocket was burning her hand. "I'll call you."

"Call him." Roman insisted again.

She walked to her car cautious of her surroundings before getting in. The napkin was balled into her hands as she sat in the car. The moment of weakness got to her as she dialed the number.

"Seth? I need you."

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own any WWE characters you may recognize and I'm damn sure not getting paid for this.

Seth knew who it was immediately not shocked that she called him so quickly after so long. He blew out a sigh of relief that she was even able to call and Hunter didn't get to her first. "There's a Holiday Inn about 10 minutes from the diner, head north. Meet me there."

Lanay disconnected the call without responding. She felt upset with herself for admitting to him that he was what she needed. The revelations Stephanie threw at her were finally hitting her. _What if they're both playing you against the other? What if Seth is involved somehow? What if he did die and you're just now finding this out?_ She shook her head violently. The last time she shed tears involved him so it makes send the next time he would still be at the ire of her emotions.

 _It's not just him._ Her mind argued and it wasn't. Stephanie words about Hunter got to her. She knew of the men that hated her for being a female in the business, those that would get rid of her just to get on her level of skills and to know Hunter may use that against her upset her IF that was the case. _It's too much._ The drive to the hotel was done in record time as she parked the car yet again. She leaned down to reach for her gun in just as a quick movement caught her eye. She had it in her hand in record time pointing it at the man in the window.

"Still quick I see?" The words came muffled against her raised window as she lowered her weapon slightly and reached over to raise the window down.

"I could've killed you and this time for real." Lanay yelled at him.

Seth smirked at her opening the door for her while she placed the gun back in her ankle holder. "You couldn't."

Once she stepped out of the car the energy between them felt off. She needed him but what do you say to the man you left for day? The one that caused his pain and what if it was all for nothing?

"I got a room, it has two beds you know… I probably won't stay long." His hands moved confidently soothing his hair back in the bun.

"I didn't notice before but your blonde patch is gone." Lanay tilted her head finally getting a good look at him, one that wasn't tinged with a job on the line.

"Yeah, well… I didn't have anyone to help me dye it so I said to hell with it." He moved more awkwardly. "Come on, you look tired."

Lanay followed behind him just watching him move. There was a gift and science to Seth Rollins and it was one she studied and mastered a long time ago. He was a good poker player, never showed his cards until tonight, the normally arrogant walk was stumbled. _Can you blame him? He hasn't seen you in two years?_ The tight jeans and even tighter Pantera tee gave her a nice view of his ass. She didn't become an ass woman until she met him, it was so tight.

"You're checking me out." Seth laughed as he used the keycard to go into the room. "Wait here." His voice went seriously shoving her back as he went in first looking through the room to make sure no one is hiding. "Safe. Come in."

Lanay rolled her eyes at his motion. "You know I can take care of myself right? I've been doing fine for the past few years." She took a seat on one of the beds immediately kicking the tennis shoes off and leaning back on the headboard.

"I never thought you couldn't."

"Good, so we're both on the same page."

There was that silence again. He sat on the opposite bed in the same spot as her letting his head hit the headboard. "How are you handling all the news?" He finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I don't know yet. It's a lot to process right now."

"You do believe Stephanie is telling the truth?" He turned his body so that he could face her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore but I know the only person I can truly trust is myself."

Seth nodded not letting her words get to him but he understood her, he knew her but there was one question that was nagging him more than the others. "Why did you call me?"

"I needed to know if what I did to you was in vain? I almost killed you in loyalty to The Authority and that…" Lanay cleared her throat. "That would've did me in emotionally. We're in the business of killing, it is what it is but to know that you were being used in whatever the fuck is going on, hurt. I had to see you to remember that you are still here and that I didn't do it." She finally looked over at him feeling his stare, brown eyes stared each other down and his face softened.

"I don't die easily"

"Obviously." She gave him a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me then? Hell, you didn't even beg for your life. You just... Oh God." The memory hitting her as she cradled him in her arms, there was no sweet release just her tears hitting his hair. The only reason he didn't die was because Dean interrupted what she was doing. Lanay knew she could've finished both of them off but couldn't instead opting to report her failure back to The Authority. She covered her eyes with her hands trying not to cry to stop the memories and felt the dip in her bed. "Don't touch me."

Seth listened to her as she did her breathing techniques to get her emotions back in check. "I'm here aren't I? You know I couldn't just leave you behind and then you'll be with those two animals…why didn't you tell me what Roman did to you?"

"He didn't do anything."

"He fucking watched while…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why didn't you tell me instead of waiting till we're fucking one upping each other to say it?"

"I just said I don't want to fucking talk about it so stop it. I don't know what's up with you and Roman wanting to bring the shit up. It happened, it was a lesson. I learned! Nothing ever happened like that again. I should be grateful it was between them and not someone else that could've done it. What the fuck do you want me to say Seth? It's in the past. I said it to get under your skin! We weren't even fucking together at the time!"

"It was the night before we were though."

"I'm going to strangle you. LEAVE. IT. ALONE."

"Subject dropped for now. Let's talk about what we're going to do now okay?" Seth moved closer to her taking his hair from the bun and leaning against the headboard. The curls reaching over to her face as she brushed them aside. They were shoulder to shoulder and other than him taking her hand it was the most physical contact they had in a long time,

"I'm going back to Hunter tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?! He will kill you."

"No, he doesn't know I'm gone or I hope he still doesn't. I have to figure something out. I'm not saying I don't trust Stephanie but I have to hear what he's going to say and go from there. There's a lot on the line on this. I can't just walk away and believe what Stephanie says or even you, for all I know you're trying to play my emotions against me. I'm not saying this is 100% sure but I can't prove it otherwise either."

"Fine, that's fair."

"Oh that was too easy to get you to agree with me on."

"It's true. It's a lot of information to take in whereas we knew."

"Why did you start showing your faces again? I heard you guys were out the business after you know…"

"It was Dean's suggestion to be fair. Once Stephanie contacted us about what Hunter was doing and trying to take over we decided to get back in business and not hide." Seth's voice trailed off as if thinking about something else.

Lanay nodded. "How long were you and Stephanie working together?"

"Under a year but I knew your every fucking move."

The woman looked at him raising her eyebrow. "Really?"

"I had Stephanie report it to me, to us. I wanted to make sure I knew if Hunter tried anything."

"And what were you going to do? Rush in like Spiderman? I don't need protecting Rollins."

"You're oh so wrong with that." He chuckled and it felt way too close to her ear. It was as if her body was finally reacting to the closeness and the air in the room changed.

"Lanay?"

 _Yep, he was definitely closer now._ The voice was all but whispering at her ear as his beard tickled her ear lobe.

"What's up?" She dared not turn her head because she knew if she did what would happen. It's the same thing that always happened between them.

"Look at me."

 _Don't turn your head. Don't turn your head._ Her mind was going through a back and forth struggle there was a part of her that wanted to give in and the other knew if she did at this very moment, she would fall for him again. _This is why you shouldn't have called him._

Lanay turned her head slowly and stared at him. "Fucking hell."

Seth laughed as his lips slowly reached down and kissed her cheek. "You think I was going to make it that easy for you?" He whispered against her cheek pulling away and getting back on his side of the bed.

Lanay felt the relief and a side bit of disappointment in his move as she tossed a pillow at his head.

"Thanks for letting me know you still care about me though." Seth smiled catching the pillow and putting it under his head.

"I hate you." She hissed out but it was all too apparent that wasn't the case.

A/N: I struggled with this chapter and have drafts of it ending 3 different ways. I decided to end it here because the story is about to pick up again next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter brought to you by getting off early to vote and having time in between lol. GET OUT AND VOTE EVERYONE! Also, I don't own these characters.

Lanay kept trying to sleep but hearing Seth toss and turn in the next bed didn't help at all. The slightest sound never failed to keep her awake and with everything going on it was worst. Her eyes went upon the clock on the dresser. She grumbled to herself noting that it was only 1AM and she could fit in another 5 hours max. She threw the covers off and climbed in the bed with him without thinking.

"Fucking stay still." She moaned out in his ear placing her arm around his waist. The feel of his body felt comfortable and too familiar, it took everything within her power to not run her hands over his abs. The soft feel of the hair on his chest was her favorite to feel under her palms. _Stop it. Stop letting your thoughts go this way, if you had a penis you would be humping him right now._

Seth stilled finally as his hand clasped over hers; it was familiar. He was that positive energy to come into her life. Her world only knew heartbreak, betrayal, abuse and he came and came in and made it change. His cocky attitude mixed with her nonchalant bitterness was one that no one saw coming, neither did they.

She never used the words "love" with him but it was damn sure felt. Love was unfamiliar territory for her but not Seth who could fall in love with the glance of a skirt or at least lust. She rebuffed his advances and it made him try harder until one night she finally gave into temptation and he was the only one for her. _Isn't that what love is? Finding that one person that drove you crazy but being away from them will drive you insane?_ That's what he did. "When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew" She whispered caressing his hand. It was her favorite misquote, most mistook it for Shakespeare but it was actually from Arrigo Boito.

"I knew I loved you before I met you." A small voice whispered out. "Savage Garden circa 1999."

Lanay stilled her movements but wasn't shocked. His sleep was just as light as hers as she continued her caresses to his hand, moving them under his shirt to feel the hair she longed to touch under his shirt.

"You wouldn't stop moving."

"So you thought rubbing my hand and whispering would help."

"Something like that."

Seth turned around finally facing her, pushing her long braids out of her face, his hand went against her cheek, a light touch that she didn't want to admit she missed for so long. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip. They were never this gentle with each other, it was always rushed until the aftermath.

"I'm going to kiss you if I continue and I won't be able to stop. I won't let you out of my sight and you won't go back to Hunter. You're not prepared for that."

"How do you know what I'm prepared for?" Lanay scooted her body closer to his, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"You're not. I will risk my life for you. Again."

"Stop putting yourself in danger for me."

"You're worth it."

The kiss came quickly but was a light press of lips against each other and she wanted more. He was the last one she allowed to kiss, kissing involved feelings, it meant more than just sex and this wasn't any different.

"Stop me now." He said pulling away.

"I can't." Lanay pressed her lips against his again as their bodies groped for each other. This is what she's been missing in her life, he was the missing piece to an almost complete puzzle; the corner piece that would make it complete. "You make me complete in this messy ass world of ours."

"Same." Seth rolled himself on top of her making sure to keep his weight completely off her and she could feel him. It was all she wanted as she hunched her body onto his.

Their uneven breathing was all that was heard in the room as Seth bent down to continue pressing his lips against hers. It felt like no time passed since they last did this, it was as if she was always there but he knew it was from the truth.

There was too much between them right now with Hunter and Stephanie, he had to keep her safe. If they were to go down this road it would just cloud both of their minds, make them more confused, and even put them in further danger.

"Lanay, we have to stop." He moaned against her lips feeling her hands moving up her back.

"No."

"Yes. This is good but not right now." He looked down at her and she suddenly turned her head from his, feeling dejected.

"Get off me."

"I'm not rejecting you but we have to stay on guard for now."

"I will knee you in your dick if you don't get off me." Lanay's anger was serious. The embarrassment she felt annoyed her once he finally moved and she got out of the bed. "I'm heading out."

"That's not what I meant!" Seth exclaimed looking at her as she put her shoes back on.

"It's what I mean. I have to go regardless so I'd rather just do it now."

Seth watched her as she grabbed her gun off the dresser tucking it back in her ankle. "I wasn't pushing you away, you know I want this! You felt how I want this but I can't risk putting either of us in danger until this shit between Hunter and Stephanie is done."

"I understand." Lanay looked above him not able to look into his eyes. "I get it. You can't fuck me cause I'm going to be all fucked up more than I already and vice versa."

"It's not fucking" Seth hissed out. "Fine, you want me to fuck you? Let's go!" He got up quickly pushing her against the wall grinding himself into her.

"Get off me Rollins!"

"This is what you want, right?"

Lanay's knee came up immediately kneeing him and watched him collapse.

"See how easy it was to do that with me but couldn't with Dean, huh?"

"Fuck you."

"That's what you wanted to do." Seth wanted to stop his words but it was easy to lose sight of his emotions when it came to her be it happiness, sadness, anger, or even the frustration he felt now.

Lanay was too familiar with him, his ugly moments like now but the Seth she wanted a few seconds ago was a side she didn't get to explore often.

"We just destroy each other. You're right, let's hold off on... whatever this is and maybe one day we'll get it right."

She threw a smile over her shoulder as she walked out the door leaving him behind.

Lanay didn't even check her surroundings as she got in the car and felt a gun pressed against her head.

"You just couldn't leave him alone, could you?" A familiar voice spoke in the backseat.

A/N: thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I need to write to stop looking at the current polls. I don't own any WWE characters you may recognize.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Lanay rolled her eyes yawning. _If I was going to be killed I guess I'll rather it be to you than some random._ "Are you going to bore me with your rambling or just kill me now?"

"Maybe I'll play with you again first."

"Hmm… Maybe."

"Why don't you sound so surprised?"

"Nothing surprises me after the night I had Ambrose, nothing. So what brings you here?" Lanay relaxed her body on the seat and pressing her head more against the barrel of the gun. "I haven't seen you in a while now and I thought we were good so there must be money involved, you were always the greedy one."

"Not money."

"Hmm… oh god, it's going to be power isn't it? Please don't be cliché and say power."

"Prestige."

"Same difference and what does this have to do with Seth and me?"

"We could have everything but there you are... you're a hindrance to us, to him; he kicked my ass after your blow up by the way. He's weak when it comes to you so with you gone we can reclaim our place as at the helm."

"I didn't even say shit, not my fault you and Rome can't shut up. And how the hell am I a hindrance?" Lanay felt herself getting irritated. "Never mind. I don't even care. I'm going to say this is a dream. Seth made love to me, I passed out, and now I'm having a nightmare. Yep, it's all a nightmare. You're not sitting in the backseat of my car talking nonsense. I always thought you were off but damn Dean."

"You're very much awake. I'm not off! Stephanie can't offer what Hunter can and I know that getting rid of you will show Hunter that we're just as ruthless."

"That's so adorable. Do you think Rome and Seth are going to be okay with this?" Lanay yawned again while rolling her eyes. "You said it yourself 'I make Seth weak' so don't you think my death will harm him more? Did you not think this shit through? I'm confused on what I have to do with you when I haven't even dealt with you in forever. You just said you want to kill me cause of way too many different reasons so let's be real, you owe me that."

"I just told you. One. I want to be back in with Hunter, Stephanie doesn't have as much clout with her old man being dead. She will take too long to get on Hunter's level. Two. You are Hunter's golden girl, his chosen daughter and to take him out by someone he thought so beneath him would give me satisfaction. Three. Okay it'll be kind of fun to see Seth suffer for a bit."

"You were always jealous of him, is that why you volunteered to teach me what could happen if I got caught that time I messed up? You drugged me and I just remember seeing Roman in the room; I didn't even call it rape. I accepted it. I knew the punishment could be worst. I never went through the details just forgot it and you guys want to keep bringing it up for some reason." The laugh that came from her was sarcastic as the memory came back to her. "Hell, I was grateful it was you Ambrose, look just kill me and get it over it. I hope you know, Seth is going to know and he's going to kill you." Lanay turned around suddenly to face Dean placing her forehead against the gun. "Do it. Pull the trigger. Look me in the eyes and kill me." Lanay smiled slightly.

"Gladly." Dean cocked the gun ready to fire as Lanay heard the movement to the left of his window and ducked as the glass was busted and Dean was pulled out the car through the window.

"Did you think Roman wouldn't tell me? Did you think I was going to fucking let you murder her? Get the fuck up Ambrose!"

Lanay sat up watching Seth shirtless in jeans and socks, his hair all over the place as he placed the gun he held in Dean's mouth.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just unload into you now?"

Lanay calmly opened the door to her car. "You broke my window and he can't answer with a gun in his mouth babe."

Seth rolled his eyes at her while shoving the gun deeper in Dean's mouth. "Nay is going to choose your destiny."

"Ugh, you know I'm horrible at shit like this." Lanay looked over at Dean remembering all he said and smiled. She walked behind Seth wrapping her arms around his bare chest. "Make him swallow for me. He made me do it for him."

Dean's eyes opened wide not believing the situation he was in, not thinking his plan through the last thing he saw was Seth glaring and Lanay smiling before the gun went off.

His body slumped to the ground and Lanay looked at her car fondly. "Damn, I just got this shit. Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Seth instantly turned around to stare at her. "Roman text me that Dean was gone and after our conversation I got to thinking and shit." He tucked the gun in his back hugging her tightly. "What if I didn't come outside? What if my phone was dead? He would've killed you Nay."

"I'm good. You're crushing me and we got to get the fuck out of here ASAP before all the commotion wakes someone up."

"I'll take your car and dispose of it and him."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Lanay shrugged. "Cause I am. I don't feel remorse but that was your friend."

"Was"

"I said 'was'"

"I know… just shut up and let's go. I'm going to grab my shirt."

"Clean up." She called at him.

"I'm not stupid. You need to go back to Hunter NOW. I'll call Roman and he'll meet me and we'll deal with this shit on our own. I just need you to be safe."

"I am."

"You weren't just now! That… This—"

Lanay cut him off grabbing his head and pulling him down to her kissing him harshly and he fell into the kiss with her. "I told you I'm not going anywhere, fuck Seth I love you okay. You're stuck with me now. You have to put up with me and we're going to do whatever needs to be done and regardless if I go back to Hunter I'm not turning my back on you. Okay. Get that through your thick ass head."

Seth breathed a sigh of a relief holding her briefly. "You finally said it… I love you too."

"Okay good, we got that out the way now we need to get the fuck outa here." She gave him another chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay Bonnie." He tossed the keys to his car to her.

She turned around and smiled. "I got you Clyde."

A/N: This is extremely short. Sorry… my mind is gone over this election. I might end up taking a break for a day or maybe not. We'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I still don't own any WWE characters nor am I making money. This chapter may be a trigger for non-consensual things. I changed the rating officially now.

Lanay made it back to Hunter's place without being seen and she hoped the next morning he didn't realize she was gone. The room he put her in had a shower and she took a shower to wash Dean's blood off her. The adrenaline finally wore off and the memories of what happened that night rushed at her all at once.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"You could've gotten us caught Nay!" Roman yelled at her as they entered the room._

 _"But we didn't! I had control of the situation!"_

 _"No you fucking didn't!" Dean yelled at her also. "You were reckless with that! You didn't even check the other room thinking you had it!"_

 _"We got out, didn't we?" Lanay sneered tired of the accusations and wanting Seth but he was getting his ass chewed by Hunter and Stephanie._

 _"We got out, yeah we got out." Roman sighed taking a seat in the chair in the room. "You can't be that stupid next time Nay."_

 _"Okay I get it. I'm sorry." Her hand instantly reached back to take the drink handed to her. "Thanks Dean." The smile she gave him was genuine. They were really like her big brothers and in the life they led it was good to have people around like them…_

 ** _Present_**

The memory hit her hard and she couldn't believe he was gone now. The command of her had Seth killing one of his friends and she tried to stop the tears from coming finally. She killed often and those she spoke with on a daily but it being him despite what happened still hurt. _I have to call Seth; I have to make sure that he's okay_. Seth was more the planner and didn't kill often. She was too busy thinking of her own feelings to consider his as well.

 _This is so cliché, crying in the shower_ but the memory continued from there.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She felt the effects of the drink he gave her as she sat back on his bed in Hunter's home. "You drugged me." Lanay whispered out looking into his blue eyes._

 _"Graves could have done this to you." Dean said leering down at her. "This is the kind of danger you put yourself in, what if Graves took you while Roman and I were dead?"_

 _"I would be tortured, probably raped." Lanay said with half-lid eyes watching as Dean took his clothes off._

 _"Exactly. And how do you think our dear Seth would react? Him knowing that his precious was defiled by someone like Graves?"_

 _Lanay didn't give him a response as she was out from the drugs but the feel of him thrusting inside of her was one she didn't forget waking up on and off. She saw Roman in the corner, maybe he didn't know that this hurt. She deserved this anyway, she almost got them killed._

 ** _Present_**

Lanay got out of the shower not even bothering with a towel as she laid in the bed that was provided to her taking phone.

 **I hope you got to where you needed to be. Thank you for tonight and I'm so sorry for Dean. I truly am. I'm sorry for what you had to do or what I coerced you into doing. I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened. I'm sorry that he was a piece of shit. I'm just sorry and I really wish you were here. I wish you didn't stop tonight btw and don't get too excited about this text. I'm going to deny it tomorrow.**

She hit send before she could even think about it; sleepiness was kicking in and the aftermath of everything made her ramble. The neediness she felt from wanting to be with Seth was getting to her, the aftermath of all that she found out and remembered was making her feel emotional. _Emotions._ So many different feelings, so many different thoughts from anger, sadness, betrayal. She thought she turned herself off from all of this, thought it was a past but Seth brought that all out of her. He made her feel, made her want, made her empathetic and she hated it but loved it at the same time.

Her phone went off signaling a text.

 **It's taken care of and I'm okay, seriously. It hurt to a point but he was my brother that betrayed me more than once and twice you were involved. I owe no loyalty to someone that would try to kill what I love, understand that. Roman helped, he's hurt but we'll deal. Stephanie apologizes on his behalf but don't worry. The same result happened regardless if I stopped or not so I won't promise I'll stop the next time. you're a part of my heart again and I'm not letting you go and I'm not letting you live this shit down btw you told me you loved me and finally told me you needed me, it's a done deal. Get some sleep.**

The text made her smile, this is what she needed and wanted. She just hoped the shit storm that happened tomorrow wouldn't put him in danger.

 ** _Next Day_**

Lanay awoke to Show banging on the door and opening it without waiting for her to respond. "I'm naked!" She yelled covering herself with the blanket.

"Sorry, Hunter is ready to meet."

"This soon?" She yawned making sure she was covered.

"Apparently." Show left the room for her to get dressed. She was the only female left in The Authority other than Stephanie and he wasn't sure of her whereabouts but regardless of how people regarded him he was more intuitive than people thought. He remembered when Lanay came to them a scrawny thing filled with fire. It got worse as she grew under the training of Hunter but he knew underneath her bravado she was a woman that needed an out and he was going to help her as much as he could.

Lanay sent a text to Seth that she was going into the meeting but her mind was made up in a sense; regardless of what he said she was going to side with Seth she thought while walking towards his doors. Her anxiety was high as she walked in and sat next to Hunter at the head of the table.

"Sorry dad."

Hunter disregarded her with a wave of a hand looking at the men he trusted. "I have some sad news to report today. Stephanie is no longer with us, she betrayed us men! My wife has been sleeping with the enemy." The words were spat out of his mouth as he felt and hardened by the betrayal. "She is now with The Shield." He looked around the room at their shocked faces as Lanay kept her neutral expression.

"She is rebelling against me, against us. She wants a fight for our territory. Stephanie as aligned with the enemy and here we are."

"Lanay!"

"Yes?"

"You know what you must do. You have to take out my wife and The Shield now. I look forward to them falling and before you kill Stephanie; I want you to bring her here to me."

Lanay nodded. "I won't accept betrayal and I will bring her to you but may I ask why did she leave us?" Her hands gestured around the room to everyone in the room. "Why would she do this to us?"

"Apparently, the way we did business didn't suit her anymore. She felt that we weren't handling things the 'right way' and wanted to start on her own. Her dad's money got to her and she didn't need me nor us anymore."

Lanay nodded her head catching Hunter's eye and knew he wanted to speak to her on his own.

"I'm sad to say this men and Lanay." The smile she saw on his face at her name made her smile by instinct. "Stephanie has betrayed us, she wants to do business on her own and The Authority will prevail like usual in light; business will continue as normal but only under my command. Dismissed."

The meeting concluded at his words with everyone leaving but Lanay as she looked over Hunter who actually looked distraught.

"Dad… are you okay?"

"This hurts Lanay. I never thought Stephanie would leave, that she would betray me like this and to align herself with The Shield of all people?"

"Why did she leave us?"

Hunter rubbed his temple as he turned his back to them. Lanay walked closer to them and she felt sadness. Stephanie and Hunter were the only family she knew and this hurt her as well; the feeling of being pulled in two different directions, three counting Seth and it was too much. He poured both of them a drink handing it to her.

"I'm going to speak candidly with you, this is bad."

"How are you?" Lanay took the drink throwing it back knowing she would need it. She touched his back gently.

"I miss my wife." Hunter chuckled sarcastically. "I know you don't get our relationship, the women and the violence but this is our life. I could have made it work."

"What if your means weren't' working for her?" Lanay asked recalling the conversation between her and Stephanie.

"Then why not talk to me about it? I know I'm an asshole but all she had to do was come to me on it. I would have worked through, WE could have worked through it but she was plotting side ventures. Lanay, I don't' want to be the one to tell you this but she told me Seth betrayed me to get to you and I have proof…"

"You have what?"

"She used Seth's' affection and love for you to get you to kill him and I fell for it."

A/N: Happy reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm still a middle class citizen and don't own WWE characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and I would probably coerce the guys into having multiple orgies lol.

Lanay's mouth popped opened. "Wait what? Seth was being…" Lanay couldn't finish the sentence. This was not what she expected to hear at all. It made no sense for both he and Stephanie to have similar stories. "Hunter, what is it about Seth?" She pressed further needing to know what he was going to say.

'Stephanie told me that he was going to betray me, he had some dealings with our competitors so he had to go."

Hunter walked towards the dresser pulling out pictures of Seth with almost every man she killed within the past year. "She gave me these pictures and these were taken right after I would give you a mark. He would meet with them each time it seemed."

"Why? What?" Lanay thumbed through the pictures feeling more confused with this new revelation. _There is something no right why was he meeting with everyone? What the hell is going on?_

"All I had was these and I felt Seth was a threat to me and our business."

"What was the purpose of these meetings?" Lanay was almost scared to ask. She just saw him, she finally revealed to him that she loved him and now she didn't even trust him anymore. _I can only trust me._ Her mind thought sadly and it hurt.

"He was trying to strong arm them himself it seems which is still in violation to protect you." Hunter looked over at her face, seeing her eyes drop.

"I do my job well and I've never needed him nor anyone else to assist me in it."

"I know this. I've trained you well." Hunter's hand came up touching her cheek gently before backing away pouring himself another drink. "He was worried about you and I understand that worry but also he was putting us in danger at the same time. I could've reprimanded him for that without killing him. You didn't know but I was also training Seth to take over the business, you two were my successors."

"Did he know this?" She whispered.

"Yes he knew." Hunter said matter of fact.

Lanay shook her head at the news. Someone was lying and there was too much information being held from her. _Seth_. Her mind whispered he was the center of it. He was the steady constant in both of these stories.

"I don't know what to say." _I was trained by professional liars, the love of my life is a professional liar, and I'm a liar._ Proverbs 21:10-11 popped into her head: _there is no honor among thieves. Does this ring true with family or significant others? In the life she led, yes._ "Why would he not tell me he was being trained?"

"Maybe he wanted to spare your feelings. What did you learn last night?" Hunter threw out his eyes flashing as he stared at her.

"What?"

"Do you think I don't know what goes on?" The smile he gave her was complete opposite of the malice in his words. "You met with them, didn't you?"

"I—"

"Think before you lie to me. I taught you well but I have spies everywhere. I was shocked you came back here; it said a lot about you and the reason why we're still talking and I haven't harmed you yet." He handed her a drink that she took cautiously not trusting it. The last time she took a drink when in trouble it led to dire circumstances.

"I didn't spike it. I have more class than that. Oh, good job on having Seth kill Ambrose, he was a loose cannon, a mutt." Hunter turned his nose up thinking about the now deceased man. "I'm glad I didn't have to waste my own resources to do it."

Lanay drank the shot down quickly with the knowledge if it was spiked maybe she wouldn't feel everything he would do to her. "Stephanie told me the same story you just told me, slight differences of course because you were the betrayer and she was the hero."

"Of course she did. Did she really believe you wouldn't come back home?"

"I don't know. It never crossed my mind to NOT come back here."

Hunter chuckled a bit. "That's something that struck me with you when I first found you. Your curiosity always got the best of you."

"I never doubted you but yes, I needed to hear it from her as well." Lanay decided honesty was the best way to go. "Stephanie was like the mother I wanted so yes, my family split up and I needed to understand why she did it."

"And now?"

Lanay stared at him because she didn't know how to answer. She knew the result of this conversation would put distrust between them but now Hunter could decide to place a bounty on her as well or spare her. "And now… I'm more confused than ever but not from you. I believe you Hunter but Seth…"

Hunter stared at her and she could tell he was reading her; it was odd how easy he could do it and she actually let her defenses fall.

"I know about love, many times have I loved."

Lanay shook her head trying to piece their conversation together.

"You will live…for now. If I hear about you pulling another stunt like that I will kill you myself. If I hear that you did betray me in that conversation regardless of my affection toward you; I will you."

"Thanks. Can I have a request?" Lanay spoke up. It was probably the liquor that assisted her in this time.

"Seth."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I have to know what his role is in this. I won't put us in danger by doing so."

"If I grant you this request what do I get?'

"I will bring Stephanie to you."

Hunter raised his eyebrow at her. "That was already established."

"Give me 36 hours. She will be delivered to you."

"Can you make a promise like that?"

"I always keep my word when it comes to our targets, Stephanie will be no different."

"How will you do this without alerting Seth? He will want to protect her."

Lanay sighed knowing he would. He knew she was coming back here but he didn't know what she knew now about him. The things he was hiding from her. He was the piece to this puzzle to her gaining her sanity back and the trust she lost with Hunter. She still had distrust there but at the time her own selfish concerns first. "He won't. You should know better than anyone the power of pussy puts you men in a sense of stupidity." She smiled at him while saying that.

"Yeah, we taught you too well." Hunter groaned out.

"Stephanie will be here."

"Seth is ruthless Lanay, you two are so similar yet different. I am upset but don't get killed."

"He wouldn't."

"You hope not but as you're seeing Seth may not be the person he seems."

That's what scared her with all the news coming out Seth was withholding information from all of them and was her life worth trying to figure it out. "I am seeing that now but it's a risk I will take."

Hunter nodded not liking her answer and had to throw this out "What if you learn that Seth is really a liar? What if you learn he was plotting against me this entire time?"

"Stephanie would still be here within 36 hours and the double bonus is Seth dies; no empathy this time."

"Good girl." Hunter rubbed his beard looking at her. "Let's add this, bring Seth to me and Roman."

"Don't kill Roman." She threw out suddenly. The details of _that_ night came back to her but his was a death she never wanted to witness.

"You're not in the place to make such requests but depending on your findings, their lives will be spared. This all sounds like a misunderstanding, possibly. I would welcome them back into The Authority."

She nodded her head she couldn't expect him to not kill them. She wanted to handle Seth on her own but the position to bargain more wasn't in her favor. "Deal." She struck her hand out to him as he took it squeezing firmly.

"Don't ever try to fuck me over again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I am giving you a lot of leeway considering our history so don't make me look stupid."

"I won't."

"Go. Your time starts now."

Lanay walked out of the office wondering who it was that followed her now. He didn't think it was Show but there were so many flunkies at her disposal it was hard to figure out who it was. It was the last thing on her mind as she walked towards the car knowing she was on the time restraint from Hunter.

 _Time to become the actress The Authority taught me to be._ She took her phone out texting Seth.

 **Meet me downtown at Club 39. I have to see you.**

She wasn't shocked with the response she received.

 **Be there soon.**

 _This is the very ecstasy of love, whose violent property fordoes itself, and leads the will to desperate undertakings._ The quote from Hamlet came to her easily. It was going to be sad if she had to do away with him but she knew this time she would follow through.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't own the WWE characters still.

Lanay arrived at the hotel for brunch with Seth early sitting outside near the pool drinking the mimosa. Her mind didn't even know how she was going to react to him but she was going to play it by ear. The weather was still a bit warm as she wore a tank top, jeans, and flip flops. Her braids were pinned into a bun showing off her neck.

She saw him walking up and her body instantly responded to his movement. Seth commanded the room wherever he was, even in just wearing skinny jeans, shoes, and a Metaliica shirt. His hair was in a high bun which always did something to her.

 _I need to stop giving him so much control over my body._ Her mind was racing looking at him because he was the potential enemy. She had to be on guard as she sipped her drink staring at him. _You can still admire him from here._

His face was smiling as he got closer to her and she felt like blowing her cover there and just wanted to demand answers so he could fuck her into the mattress later. She smiled back at him when he reached her standing up to hug him.

"You smell good." HE said pressing himself into her also trying to control himself.

"So do you. Do all this for me?" Lanay smiled trying to keep the negative thoughts to herself and slowly bring them up.

"Maybe." He winked taking a seat giving the waitress that came over to take their orders while eyeing him. Lanay raised her eyebrow at the waitress ignoring the looks. He was very attractive so she couldn't blame her.

 _Mine._ She whispered more to herself.

"I didn't know if I was going to see you; I know Hunter can be reckless." He spoke once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"He didn't notice I was gone but he did have a meeting with us." The lie came easily from her lips as she gauged his reaction but he was trained under Hunter and Stephanie like she was.

"What happened?"

"He's on guard of course and he put someone else to go after Stephanie. I'm too close and he didn't want another fuck up like with you..." She whispered the lies coming easier to her now. "I don't know who though. It might be Cass."

"Cass to go after Stephanie?" Seth cackled at the name of the 7 foot guy who Seth deemed too nice to be in the business.

"You've been gone awhile he's reckless."

"Interesting." She watched as he took his phone out and she assumed it was to take Roman and Stephanie to be on the lookout. He would never doubt her because she gave no reason to. "Are you going to join us?"

Lanay shook her head wanting another drink and now. "I need to keep an eye out on Hunter."

"Of course."

A comfortable silence fell over the table as Lanay thought of the best way to approach the situation and learning more from Seth.

"Do you ever miss working with Hunter?" _Safe, just start off safe._

"Miss it? I miss certain parts of working with him." The look he gave her let her know she was definitely one of those parts. "But I don't miss it entirely. We're enjoying working more alone."

"You and Roman?"

"Of course, there is no Dean." His eyes narrowed. "Dean was more of Roman's guy than mine. WE were friends by association not by voice but he was a part of me. I'm glad the mutt is gone."

Lanay stopped stirring her drink as she looked at him. "The mutt?" The words were too familiar, she heard them just from Hunter.

Seth chuckled again. "Bad habit, Hunter used to call him that and it slipped."

"Hmm… you and Hunter were close at one time." It wasn't a question just an observation and an invitation for him to explain more.

"Yeah, we were." His face frowned and Lanay waited to hear more however the waitress came back very promptly with their meals. She got the eggs over easy with crab cakes and he got chicken and waffles.

They both started eating their food and all Lanay felt was a clock over her. She caught him looking at her and she was doing the same. The air felt different around them compared to the previous night. _He doesn't trust me._ Lanay thought sadly and felt her stomach tighten. The food didn't even taste right anymore as she took a few more bites.

"Your mind is racing." He took another bite of his waffle looking at her.

"It is. I didn't get a full answer from Hunter and here I am. I'm putting myself and you in danger." _Half-truth._

"I will never let harm touch you, ever." His words were firmed and the guard on her heart started to crumble a little. "II will always be here to protect." He grabbed her hand from across the table and she wanted to run away with him, one away from this, maybe have a normal life for once.

"I don't' always need protecting Seth. I've gotten past almost 10 years without you giving me that extra guard."

Seth looked at her face and was about to speak when the waitress came back over to see if they wanted a drink. She ordered another mimosa and he placed an order for a bloody Mary. Once she walked away again after interrupting them Seth looked at her.

"I always felt I had to protect you for some strange reason. I know you're a natural ass kicker and killer but you held this innocence about you."

"Really? Me? Innocent?" Lanay smiled. Her innocence was gone and this was now the life she led. "I've taken care of myself and all my targets without any help from you."

Seth gave her a look. "Yeah, you did and survived all of Hunter's tests."

"Didn't he test you some days?" _Come on Seth, be honest. Tell me what's going on._

"Some days? Ha! I think he wanted to drive me away from you, well obviously he sent you after me."

"Did you ever question why?"

"I have and it was cause he saw me as a threat to your well-being."

"That's it?" Hunter believes in keeping family close until they betray him. He's never led me astray.'

"You sound like a Hunter white knight?"

"He was the only father figure I knew so yes, I will always owe loyalty to him."

"What about Stephanie?"

"I owe it to her as well and I'm torn."

"Can I make it easier?"

"Please." Lanay took another sip of her mimosa hoping that he would be honest with her. She couldn't handle having to take matters into her own hand.

"Hunter was training someone to be his successor and it wasn't you."

"Who was it?' Lanay looked at him her eyes wide open feigning surprise. "He never told me. I thought I was next in line."

"No, it was someone else. It was me."

"You were being trained and you hid it from me?" Lanay felt her breath release. _Finally but now that I know, now what?_ "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I didn't know what was going to happen to you. I don't think you understand how much you mean to me Lanay." He reached his hand across the table taking hers in his. "You reminded me there was life outside of what we do. I didn't know if he was going to tell me to go after you but you got to it first." Seth let out a sarcastic chuckle his brown eyes staring into hers. "I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't be the one to go after you."

"Yet you let me go after you." Lanay felt like shit at this moment. It hurt her to know that she put her life above his, he was selfless as she was selfish.

"I wasn't going to ever touch you. I would die hoping you were safe."

Lanay squeezed his hand within hers and she knew that regardless of any decisions she would not let anyone touch him, not again and definitely not by her hands.

"I don't know what to say to that Seth."

"Don't say anything, it was on me. I let myself be played by Hunter."

"Have you considered that you were being played by Stephanie?"

"Of course. I don't trust her either but she's a means to an end."

"Means to an end?"

"Roman and I want out of this shit. If I'm not going to run it then I don't want to be in it anymore. I would rather just flee but until then I'm stuck here plus, as long as you're here I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't' want to be the one holding you back."

"Never. You make me live."

Lanay put her head down trying not to smile and also trying not to cry. He was the only one to make her feel like this, make her want, need, helped remind her that there was more to life than violence. She did have more questions such as what was he doing with everyone she was set off to kill. _Don't get played into his shit. What if it's that and just shit? What if he's playing you? You have to find out about the men and women he would speak to._

"Did you ever watch me while I was working?" Lanay smiled at him trying to make the question come off sillier than her needing to know.

Seth looked at her cocking his head to the side as the waitress came back over interrupting them again. "We'd like the bill." He told the woman, dismissing her with his hand.

"Rude."

"You were already shooting daggers at her."

"She was staring at you too damn much. She's lucky I only kill for profit."

"Oh, you got paid for Bailey then?" Seth smiled at her with his eyes.

"She was a bonus for me, stupid bitch smiled at you too much for me."

"So jealous."

"Shut up."

"What if I told you I got a room here? Would you come with me?"

"You know I would, now do you?"

"No. I could get one though." He looked at her expectantly, hoping she would come with him. He was rethinking his past words about keeping her at a distance. He was already fucked with his emotions so would making love to her really affect it more.

"I'll pay the bill, you get the room."

"You know I'm going to pay for it and we can get it together." Seth smiled at her and she felt herself melting. His genuine smile did so much to her; his defenses were always down when he smiled. He became the young man he was and not the calculated individual she knew he could be.

The waitress came over and the bill was handled quickly. Seth took her hand as he led them towards the hotel that wasn't cheap and she felt giddy, young and brash. The lust between them was evident and even with the shadow of doubt she held between them she owed it to herself, to them, to their past and even a possible future.

It was easy for them to get a room as Seth paid cash and his hand felt tighter in her hands. This was something she missed, the closeness between them, the sexual energy that was always between that. Once they reached the elevator Seth pressed the button and his lips were immediately on hers and she gave in easily.

"You're never leaving me again." Seth murmured against her lips. "Never."

"Never." The words came back but his kisses always made her weak and lightheaded, this time was no different.

"I've been doing all I can to keep you safe for too long to let you walk away again from me this time."

His words were like a giant bucket of water being splashed on the moment as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"You've been doing what?"

Seth didn't speak instead walking towards the room which they stumbled upon quickly. He pulled her into the room that was extravagant but both of them were used to the seediest of hotels to something as extravagant as this.

The door closed behind them but Lanay didn't forget what he said. "You've been doing what." She repeated.

"Don't ruin this moment please." Seth scooped her up easily placing her into the bed as he climbed on top of her grinding his hip into hers and licking her neck.

"Don't…" The words were moaned out as she tried to get her bearings again but he wasn't making it easy. It has been so long since she was intimate with him, so long since she felt his weight and body on hers.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." Seth whispered as he sucked her neck harder knowing it was going to leave a mark. "I would kill Dean again and again if I knew it would protect you."

Those words were enough to place both hands on his chest. "Don't mention Dean again while we're in bed and what do you mean that you've been 'doing all you can' to keep me safe?"

"Lanay please not now."

"No exactly now, what have you been doing?"

Lanay braced herself for his words, she had to know what he did. "What did you do Seth?"

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Still don't own any of the WWE characters.

Lanay leaned back on her elbows waiting for him to explain himself. _Please just say it so I won't be put through the agony of killing you again._

"I was meeting with the guys Hunter gave you to kill so I could get a feel on them to make sure what kind of danger you could possibly be in." Seth eyes still held her as she looked on.

"You were watching me?" Lanay pushed him off of her. "You think I'm that fragile I need the strong man to protect me?"

"It wasn't that I didn't think you could but I needed to make sure it wasn't a setup or anything."

"So you willingly put yourself and me in danger because you didn't trust I could handle it? When I have shown that I couldn't, other than that ONE night and with you? I can't believe this shit." Lanay pushed him off her as she paced the room looking at him. "I don't need you protecting me, I never did. Stop treating me like a fucking child. Damn. I can't believe you've been watching me this much all these years."

"Lanay shut up and think for once." Seth yelled out grabbing her arms. "Shut up! I fucking love your stubborn ass I didn't trust what Hunter and Stephanie were doing, neither of them, so yes! I took matters into my hands and eyed every fucking person they sent you after. I did the shit for you to make sure you weren't walking into a fucking setup." He lowered his voice but didn't let go of her hands. "Understand me, understand how much I love you."

"You can't throw around the word 'love' every time we disagree. You do that often and it needs to stop today. I just want you to know I don't need you protecting me and why are you just now telling me this?"

"I feel like it needs to be known now, this might be our last mission together taking down Hunter."

"Our last?" Lanay ignored the taking down Hunter part, she was going to fulfill her promise and end this back and forth between them.

"Anything can happen between now but I won't let it be to you." He whispered the last words.

Lanay shuddered as his head dipped and his mouth went to her neck again kissing her softly. "I will throw myself at a bullet for you. I will take any punishments that you or anyone else gives me as long as it'll keep you safe."

"Stop it. Stop making me feel this. We are killers, you're too good for this world. Leave town Seth, please." The pleas she gave were genuine, she didn't know was going to happen once she brought Stephanie back but she could feel the emotions in every word he said. He kissed her neck again pulling away slowly. She felt herself staring into his eyes again. "Just leave."

"He sent you on a mission, didn't he? I know Hunter I trained under him. He wants you to kill me again or possibly Stephanie." His eyes narrowed looking at her.

"No. Not yet at least." The lie came out too quickly but this time it broke her heart.

"We don't have much time. Roman and I are working on getting Stephanie away from all this and us running her portion. Roman and I are going to take Hunter down.

 _Stop telling me this Seth, please stop._ Her mind was frantic at his words. "When do you plan on it?"

"Later tonight."

Her head nodded while filing the information away. "I want to say bye at least to her."

"I understand." Seth nodded. "I'll bring you to her."

"Good."

Seth looked at her body as his hand went to her breast cupping the fullness. "Can we get back to this?"

"I don't know. I'm still mad at you." She responded even while arching herself into him.

"Your body is saying otherwise." He pinched her nipple through the bra as she moaned out.

"Cheater."

"Call me the body manipulator but not a cheater. That hurts." Seth smiled picking her up and taking her back towards the bed. He looked down at her. "It's been so long since we've done this."

"Do you still remember where everything goes?"

"I remember how your body responds to everything I do, how you whimper my name, the way your mouth partially opens when I'm thrusting inside of you." Seth said it in between kissing her lips and neck. "The way your ass bounces." Seth smirked at her even harder.

"Okay, okay, you remember shit."

"I have an amazing memory now disrobe."

"Disrobe? You are not my—"The words ended as Seth silenced her again with the forceful kiss and biting her bottom lip. He pulled away smiling as she glared at him but started removing her clothes as he did the same. Once they were completely nude they just stared at each other. She knew how much she missed him, missed this but it was so simple to fall back into the swing of it as their hands trailed each other with him on top of her. Her hand gently scrolled over the scar she left him when she stabbed him as he looked into her eyes.

"It's healed."

"I know." She whispered.

He kissed her gentler this time as his hands trailed all over her body. "I love you." The words held so much meaning in them and took her breath away. "Don't be mad if we skip the pleasantries but it's been too long."

Seth found her core easy they didn't speak about the fact they weren't using protecting but Lanay was on birth control and has been for as long as you remember. The feeling of him breaking her had both of them moaning.

"Wow, you feel amazing." He groaned out once he hit home.

Lanay's hand instantly went to his back pulling him closer as he moved slowly inside of her. "Lanay…"

"Yes baby?"

"Don't leave me okay." Seth's words were vulnerable as she wrapped her legs around him trying to bring him in harder. "I couldn't deal if you left me."

Lanay didn't speak; the unknown between Hunter and Stephanie was lingering in the room but she could make him a promise in this moment. "Never."

The lovemaking between them was never this slow, this tender, her hands finally removed from his back as she moved towards his hair, stroking it softly. This was a first but it was needed between them. The love she had for Seth was deeper than anything she's ever felt for one person.

"Don't stop, don't stop." She moaned out as he thrusted deeper into her yet barely moving because neither of them wanting this to end.

"Your mouth is open." Seth smiled. "I feel you clenching against me, you're close."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you know my body better than anyone are you happy now?"

"As long as you're with me I'm going to be happy."

Seth started thrusting deeper and going faster into her and she could tell he was close as well. Her hands went back to his back, eyes closing on instinct, gripping him, digging her nails into him.

"Sethhh… yes… please."

"I love you." He moaned out again.

"I love you too." She moaned out releasing herself around him as he did the same into her. She didn't ever want him to leave, needed him to stay with her.

Seth was still lazily thrusting into her as she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "Marry me."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't own WWE characters and not getting paid although with as much as I update I should lol

Lanay's grip on him loosened as she stared at him. "What?"

"Look, I know it's crazy but marry me, please." Seth pulled out slowly hissing not even bothering with the mess between them as his eyes stayed on her.

"Seth… I…" Lanay trailed off. "You don't want to marry me."

"I obviously do which is why I asked, be my wife Lanay, and make this official."

Lanay darted her eyes around trying to avoid his face. In a perfect world the thought of being his wife would make her happy. She could stick it to her parents that always told her she wouldn't amount to anything, stick it to her foster parents that allowed her to be abused, stick it to everyone but this isn't a perfect world. "I'm not marriage material Seth." Her head fell to the side as she gently pushed him off of her and rolled over. "You don't want to spend the rest of your life with me, you are letting the sex get to you."

The chuckle she let out went to a small sob as the emotions hit her of everything. _Why can't I be normal? He deserves better than me._

Seth heard the cry she let out and immediately touched her back. "Lanay."

"Seth let's shower so I can see Stephanie." The tears wouldn't stop, how could she do this to him? To them? _Is your loyalty to Hunter worth this?_

"You're crying. Why are you crying?" Seth grabbed her easily rolling her over to face him. She buried her head in his chest as she finally let the tears consume her. It wasn't just crying for him but everything from Dean, Roman, everyone she betrayed in her life.

It was as if Seth's proposal opened her eyes and the emotions were overwhelming. It made her want to crawl into herself "I've never thought…" Lanay started wanting to open up but it would hurt more in the end for him and she was tired. "I never thought we would be together again and here we are."

Seth's hands on her back were comforting too much, it was too much for her. "We don't have to get engaged today but now you know, you being my wife is end goal for me. If you choose not to marry me I will be okay as long as you're with me."

 _Why? When did he become so romantic? So perfect?_ Lanay tried to bring back down her breathing feeling embarrassed to breakdown like that in front of him. She hated the tears they were a sign of weakness. _He's going to leave you after tonight so embrace this moment while you can._

Lanay slowly placed her lips on his chest, inhaling him, placing her mouth wherever she could on his body. It was memorizing, she would never forget this day spending it with him. His words, their feelings and she could never stop loving him. "Are you up for another round in the shower?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief, he was hoping to hear the words "yes, I want to marry you" but he was happy she didn't pull away all the way like she normally did. He knew they would work he just hoped she believed in it as well.

 ** _Later that night_**

Lanay felt apprehensive after sending a text to Hunter that Stephanie would be arriving to him that night as she followed Seth in her car to the hotel they had Stephanie at. The apprehension kicked in or maybe it was the guilt she was feeling for betraying everyone.

They reached their destination quickly and Lanay got her mind and feelings back in check, reverting into kill or be killed mode that was until Seth came over to her and took her hand. Her emotions felt of whack, there was an imbalance between her mission and her feelings towards the man that leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"Stop being so perfect to me. I'm going to hurt you eventually, this job, us it brings pain." It was a warning in between the lines, maybe he would be prepared more.

"You may and I may hurt you. Don't let the love fool you." He winked at her as they walked into the hotel to meet Stephanie.

His words stayed in her mind hoping that whatever he did inflicted as much pain on her that she was about to on him. _Isn't it ironic you wanted him to be honest with you and look at what you're doing?_

Seth did some sort of special knock on the door as the bolt was removed and she saw Roman eyes looking at them.

"I brought Lanay to say bye."

The door shut again as Roman unlocked it and the genuine smile he gave her almost undid her. "Lanay."

"Roman." She gave him a smile as well it was weird seeing him after Dean's death and even his presence was missed to her. _He died because of you._

Stephanie came from out of the shadows with one bag next to her as she smiled. "My beautiful girl."

Lanay bit her lip because she came here for one mission and she waited till Seth was in eye range as she looked over Stephanie walking towards her to give her a hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

The gun came out quickly from her back as she turned the woman around quickly and the gun was against her head. "You have to go to Hunter."

Seth's eyes popped open quickly realizing he was betrayed. The hurt that flashed in them almost made her drop what she was doing until she remembered her mission. I'm so sorry Seth. I'm so sorry."

Roman looked on in disbelief and almost went towards her but Seth held him back. "Don't big dog, this is between us."

"I should've known. I had the feeling you were going to strike tonight. I didn't want to believe it." Seth moved closer.

"Are you ready to go back home, mom?" The words were spat out.

"We taught you too well." Stephanie said.

Lanay pushed the gun further into her head. "Shut up."

Roman looked on and the anger he felt was smoldering the room as was Seth.

"Do you really think we're going to let you get away?" Seth smiled. "There are two of us and one of you."

"Then kill me Seth. Do it."

"You know I can and could."

"You could. Your gun is in your pocket, do it. If you don't want me to take her you and Roman can kill me now."

"Don't make me do this."

Lanay cocked the gun against Stephanie's hand. "One pull of the trigger and she will drop so you have two options, let me walk out or kill me."

Seth pulled out his gun aiming it at her. "Don't."

"Do it." She smiled at him and it felt so genuine. The end result would always come down to them and a death at his hands would be a perfect circle to her life. "Or let me go."

Roman was silent looking back and forth between a man he thought of as his brother and a woman he thought of as his sister.

She watched Seth's finger on the trigger but his hand was shaking. She shook her head trying to think straight, hating what this life did to both of them and what her actions did to him.

"You're taking too long and we have an appointment." Lanay stroked Stephanie's hair. "Gotta get mom back to dad, yam' know? Let's go _mom_ , we've got something important to do."

Lanay walked backwards pulling Stephanie along with her. "Sorry Sethie." She opened the door with her free hand still keeping eye contact with him. "I guess you weren't man enough for me."

She gave him a leering smile as he stared at her.

"You're one to talk about being enough, a nice warm hole that accepted my dick so easily. You're just another whore Lanay, I've had plentiful. You think I didn't fuck anyone else in 2 years like you did? You think you have some sort of hold on me but it's the other way around."

Lanay stopped in her tracks staring at him feeling the hurt almost overcome her while she stared at him.

"You're nothing special. Don't ever let my words confuse you, just as you played me, I played you right back into my bed." Seth's hands steadied on the trigger pointing directly at her. "No one will ever love you, you're right you don't deserve love, don't deserve anything but pain, this." Seth put the gun down. "This is too easy for someone like you, get out and take Steph but just know, you can't ever rest easy because I will get you, torture you, and hurt you."

The room with silent as every word hit Lanay straight to her core, the bite of his words, and what she knew as truth hit her.

"Goodbye Seth." Lanay said as she walked out the door.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: *Insert typical disclaimer about what I don't own and what I'm not making on here*

 ** _Stephanie & Lanay_**

Lanay was quiet once after taking off with Stephanie in the car. She felt hurt but not cause of what Seth said but because she got him to say it. She felt Stephanie's eyes on her as she rushed towards the highway.

"Lanay, all you had to do was ask me to come with you and I would've." Stephanie finally spoke. "You didn't have to bring Seth into it and deceive him that way. I knew the moment I saw you and you couldn't look at me fully and it's okay. Hunter and I have a score to settle but I was hoping to do it on my time."

Lanay was quiet as she drove while biting the inside of her lip hard to stop from feeling all the emotions that were reeling at her.

"I didn't want you and Seth to take over for us." Stephanie whispered continuing not expecting a response. "This business… it will drive you insane especially running it. You have to be a hard ass at all times and wear this mask and you have to tell yourself to take it off every night but then it becomes a part of you. Seth loves you and you love him. I didn't want you two to turn out like Hunter and I. We were once in love. My father hated him for me thought he married into the family just to get to him and he was far from it, we loved each other. Goodness, he was just as bad as Seth is with you."

Stephanie looked over at her again and the younger woman kept her eyes forward, focused on the road. "We lost each other along the way of business, power, and the killings. It became a business relationship for us with a twinge of love."

"That's not what he told me." Lanay finally got out clearing her throat. "Your stories were oddly identical but he's the one that is still in love with you and I don't think he made up that emotion."

"Is that what he told you? Lanay you still have a lot to learn. I'm a bit shocked at you but you were always Hunter's girl, even when I brought you in, your eyes immediately went to him, looking to him for his approval. I was hoping this wouldn't be one of those times. I never thought he'd stoop so low to pit you and Seth against each other again, I bet he showed you the pictures of Seth didn't he?"

The silence Lanay gave her was confirmation enough to Stephanie as she clicked her tongue. "He probably told you I wanted you to kill Seth, showed you some pictures, threatened your life, possibly threatened his and Roman's if you didn't bring me back. Lanay, in case this is the last time we talk I'm going to say I love you like the daughter I never had and Seth, ah Seth is the son I had outside of my marriage."

Lanay turned around quickly to her "What?!"

 ** _Roman & Seth_**

Roman sat in the car heading towards Hunter's home knowing that's where Lanay was taking her.

"Look, I get why you didn't kill her but damn you could've gave her a fucking flesh wound or something." Roman looked to the side trying to keep his voice calm and avoid yelling at the man he thought of as his baby brother. "You killed Dean so easily and hell, tried to kick my ass over that night."

"That was different."

"What's the difference man? Explain it to me."

"I asked her to marry me Roman, we made love at least 5 times before we came here. I love her, I am… was in love with her."

"You still are."

"No." Seth looked out the window as Roman kept driving.

"You wish you weren't but you love her too much, more than yourself. It's sad that she doesn't feel the same way. You were right you know, she's another whore like all the other ones that throw themselves on us. Man, if I was thinking I would've taken a shot at that like Dean did, would've loved to feel her gripping my dick. You should've shared her my man, let all of us take a turn with her. I bet the sounds she makes are—"

Seth's fist hit the window of the car almost cracking it not paying attention to the smile on Roman's face. "If you touch her believe me I won't have any issues getting rid of you too."

"I'm just saying, you're not in love with her so once we catch her let me just get one round at her."

Seth looked over at Roman with his fist balled about to take a shot at the man before seeing the smile on his face. "Not funny, don't ever joke about her like that. I can't believe she had to endure Dean in that way."

"For someone not in love you sure have a lot of sympathy."

"Shut up." Seth looked at his hands. "I couldn't kill her at the time Ro' but if she pulls me there I'll have no choice. How do you think Stephanie is?"

"I know my Steph—"

"Your Stephanie?" Seth raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Your turn to shut up. I know Stephanie and she's probably talking her down. You hurt her just as much as she hurt you but it well-deserved or not but Stephanie is talking sense into her."

"IT doesn't matter and I know it's going to come down to a battle of her vs me and this time someone will die."

"Don't' speak like that." Roman took a quick look over. "Yes, I can admit I wished you had fucking shot her but I get it, so you proposed huh?"

"She was it for me… but now..." Seth put the bullets inside of the gun. "She might be the last one I have to kill."

Roman looked over at him as he took his phone out.

 ** _Roman & Lanay_**

Lanay was still reeling from the news she got from Stephanie and the conversation they had was still in her head. She knew now what she needed to do as she heard the phone ringing and answered it without looking, it was the way of their world.

"Who is this?"

"You know you fucked up right?"

"Roman."

"Lanay."

Seth turned his head wanting to snatch the phone out of his hand. "Mind your business." Seth hissed out trying to grab for his phone but not wanting them to get into a car accident.

"Why?"

Lanay looked over at Stephanie knowing she could hear her every word. "I had to keep myself and you two safe."

"You're doing this for us? Cut the shit."

"Yes! I am doing it for you! I'm doing it for Seth! I'm doing it for me too, what is wrong with that? Yes, I do feel Stephanie is lying to me! So I'd rather do this and die knowing Seth is fucking safe."

"What if he killed you?'

"Then I would be dead and you two would be on the run with Stephanie."

"Is this what you want?"

"I want you two to do whatever feels right, if it's us finally going at it, so be it. Is this what you want to hear?"

"Why didn't you tell Seth?"

"He was going to stop me and I… I'll see you two later, just take care of each other regardless of what goes on."

"Why do you sound like you're going on a suicide mission?" Roman sounded concerned now catching Seth's eye more.

"I'll see you guys in a few." Lanay kept her voice light. "You do what you have to and I will do the same."

 ** _Lanay & Stephanie_**

Lanay hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Stephanie touched her arm gently. "It's going to work."

"Just make sure he's safe."

"I will."

"What if I went through it and killed him?"

"Hunter would've been happy, Seth was a constant reminder of my infidelity. I knew you couldn't."

"You risked his life on a whim."

"He's alive isn't he?" Stephanie sighed out. "It wasn't the best decision. I knew what Hunter was doing but I trusted your love for him."

"You put too much faith in me."

 ** _Seth & Roman_**

"Something is wrong." Seth drummed his free hand against his thigh. "Why don't we just head them off now?"

Roman shook his head, there was something her and Stephanie had going on and he knew that it wasn't going to end well tonight but he also knew about completing your objective and Lanay had one.

"Nah, gotta make sure we're unseen and we're almost there."

"Hunter knows we're on the way." Seth stated.

"I'm sure he knows. We're going to be prepared as well." Roman said trying not to look over at him. "Hey, no stupid moves tonight. If you feel hesitation I will take care of it."

Seth didn't speak knowing what Roman was getting at it. "I know. I know."

"Hopefully it won't come down to us but it's just us two now."

"Yeah."

Roman focused on the road noting there was on 10 mins left to get to Hunter's. Seth opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

"I know bro, you too."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own any WWE characters you recognize also, I'm sorry for killing off Dean Lol. That broke my heart more than you folks will ever know.

"We got 7 minutes before we get there. You put too much faith in me Stephanie."

Stephanie looked at her smiling softly and placed her hand on her knee. "I probably do but you haven't let me down yet or at least fully. I wish you had talked to Seth about what you were going to do."

"You're one to talk about being honest with Seth." Lanay looked over. "This was my way of keeping him safe from Hunter. I don't trust either of you and I'm on guard."

"Understandable."

"No, it's not. You two put me in a fucked up position and… god Steph."

"Just promise me you won't ever tell him."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep your damn promise."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't be." Stephanie gave her knee a squeeze as Lanay tried to focus. "Gotta stay strong if we're going to get through this."

"I am."

"You're cracking. We taught you better than that."

"You threw a lot at me right before this shit so give me a moment." Lanay breathed out quickly as they reached Hunter's. "Just keep your end of the bargain, you at least owe me that."

"I will."

"He knows he's the father doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Lanay closed her eyes after she parked the car thinking about all the times he kept her safe and it made sense. "Let's do this." She brandished her gun as she opened the door and Stephanie's placing it back against her head.

"Four cars are here." Lanay whispered. "You know who is at the door, at least ten guys inside. Hunter's going to have everyone in the dining room."

"You're telling me this like I know." Stephanie whispered back as they saw Show standing guard at the door his eyes going wide.

"You brought her back I see?" Show's voice was annoyance and Lanay wasn't in the mood.

"Yep. You could've did more than me probably but here we are." Lanay's tone didn't hide anything as he raised his eyebrow at Stephanie and she shrugged.

"Show." Stephanie touched his arm gently. "Let Hunter know we're here."

Lanay didn't miss the look that passed between them and she narrowed her eyes. "Who's all here?" She hoped the question came casually.

"Enzo, Cass, Dango, Jamie, Mercury, E, AJ, Dana, Truth, and Orton." Show answered back escorting them to the dining room. "You know he knows you're here."

Out of all the names Lanay knew the ones that would cause the most trouble would which were Dana, E, and especially Orton. There was so much bad blood between her and him and Seth never helped matters in that situation. "Cool." Lanay nudged Stephanie with the head of the gun still firmly against her head.

"Oh, Show, we might be expecting some visitors." Lanay told him. "Make sure they don't get in."

"Visitors?"

"Yeah, I found Steph here with Roman and Seth." The emphasis she put on his name wasn't lost on him as he rubbed his bald head. "Make sure they don't get in please." Lanay was basically pleading with him at this point.

"Two visitors won't be coming in, got it." Show nodded.

Lanay breathed a sigh of relief still walking behind him before speaking again. "Show, just make sure okay? Do whatever you can to dispose of them."

Show turned around looking at her and Stephanie and wanting to say more because he was aware this night was going to go to hell but instead opened the door for them and went back to his post.

The room turned at the door opening and Hunter's bright smile beamed at the two. "I'm so glad you could make it back Stephanie, how was the trip?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh not long enough as always sweetie." Stephanie threw back at him.

"Lanay, remove the gun from my wife's head will ya'?" He joked with the room full of guests walking closer to them. "How about you join us for dinner? I made all your favorite food."

"For me? You shouldn't have." The kiss Stephanie gave Hunter on the cheek was one that confused the room but not Lanay. She rolled her eyes hoping this wouldn't go the way she thought it would.

"Come wife." Hunter grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her towards the table. He stopped before turning towards Lanay. "My precious daughter, please sit by me. I'm glad you made sure Stephanie arrived back in one piece."

"Of course dad." _Three can play this game._

They walked towards the table as the room looked at all three of them wanting to know what was going to happen. Orton gave a murderous glance at her as she sat down. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, Randy it has. The last I heard you were in Canada, what brings you back?"

"Oh, Hunter made me an offer I couldn't refuse." The smile he gave alluded to a lot more as Lanay looked over at Hunter who was watching the two interact.

"We'll discuss all that later but first let's celebrate my family all in one place." Hunter waved his arms as the food was brought in by caterers.

The conversation around the room seemed stilted tonight or maybe it was to Lanay as she pretended to enjoy the meal in front of her. It wasn't easy with Randy looking over at her smiling every few minutes when finally she hissed at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, I just can't wait until you finally marry me."

"What?!" She almost exclaimed. "What are you on? You know I don't want you."

"Right now maybe but I'm due to take over soon and you will be my first lady. We will be the new Authority leaders."

"Did Hunter promise you this?"

"Of courses so that means reject or death…" Randy took a sip of his wine still looking at her and Lanay felt disgusted.

"This isn't the olden days. You can't just expect me to be in some sort of arraigned marriage besides-"

"Besides what? Don't mention that thorn in my spine Seth. He isn't half the man I am and you know it."

"You're right he's infinity times the man you are." Lanay smiled going back to her food.

"When he's dead you'll have no choice." His hand went to her thigh squeezing tightly digging his nails into her flesh. "Make a sound, I love when my women do that."

Lanay didn't give in as she slowly moved her hand under the table and quickly jabbed the fork into his hand causing him to cry out and spill the wine over himself. "Oh Randy!" She fake exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The narrow eyes on her didn't miss her as she turned to Hunter giving him the same look. "Great dinner dad." She took a sip of the water in front of her.

Stephanie saw the blood that wasn't wine on Orton's hand and smiled. "Randy, you got wine everywhere, go clean yourself."

Randy shot Hunter a look of anger while muttering a "stupid bitch" walking out the door.

The rest of the table tried not to laugh and Lanay went back to her meal just hoping that Show could stick to his word and get Roman and Seth the hell away. Orton's presence wasn't going to assist the situation in anyway. She looked over at Stephanie and nodded her head.

It was starting to come to her what was going to happen tonight. Stephanie was going to die and if Roman and Seth bust through that door they would as well. There was no way he would just promise her to someone else and why would he without her permission? The past few hours were starting to come to her and she realized she made a huge mistake not trusting Stephanie.

 _Please just keep Seth safe._ Lanay kept whispering in her mind.

Randy came back in the room with a smile on his face. "Hunter, we have visitors. I saw Show outside talking to Roman and Seth. How about we invite them in?"

Lanay's eyes quickly went to Stephanie. _Fuck, well there goes plan A out the fucking window._

A/N: Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm sorry for what may or may not happen in this chapter. Thanks for reading and I don't own any of the WWE characters you may recognize.

Lanay watched as Show escorted Seth and Roman into the room and her heart froze. It was too much, having them here put a wretch in her plans, a huge one. She needed them to get out but the look Randy gave Seth let her know it wasn't going to be an easy task. Show shrugged apologetically to her and she shook her head, this was going to be just as hard for him as it was for her. _If I must die, I will encounter darkness as a bride, and hug it in mine arms._ The quote from Measure for Measure never hit so close. Her life didn't matter but the men standing in the room with her did.

"Ah Seth, why don't you sit next to Lanay, maybe do some catching up." Hunter's smile was one that was filled with hate but Seth and Roman remained standing.

"Cut the bullshit Hunter." Seth rolled his eyes not in the mood to play the games. "You know why we're here."

"Of course, of course but we'll get down to business after Stephanie finishes her meal. I won't say it more than once Seth, you and your guard dog need to sit down." This was no longer a request and Lanay knew she had to intervene immediately.

"Here, I saved you a spot." Lanay pushed Randy's food away from his spot and pulled the chair out for him. "Roman, how about you sit across from Seth and I, I'm sure Enzo wouldn't mind making space." She looked up at Seth hoping he would take a hint and just sit down, he disregarded her until he felt her gaze on him and the look in her eyes was almost pleading and he finally took a seat.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Randy called out from the door looking around for an extra seat. "It's like the family is all together again."

Roman tried to cover up a cough looking between Stephanie and Lanay and understood immediately what Show was trying to prevent.

"How was your trip gentleman? I know it's been awhile since we've all sat together." Hunter took a sip of his white wine feeling more in control than he thought was possible.

"Amazing drive." Seth said sitting down beside Lanay as Roman sat directly across from the two. "I was able to do a lot of thinking." He was interrupted as more food were brought in.

"Really? Thinking too much can have negative effects." Hunter remarked back.

"Not in this case, it made things more clear in a sense, isn't that right big dog?"

Roman nodded trying to form a plan on his own to get his own bearings together taking in the sight around him. He had a feeling what was going on and breathed a sigh in relief that Seth got it too. He had to get them out of here soon.

"More clearly you say?"

"Of course." His hand went to Lanay thigh squeezing gently, it was such a contrast from Randy's grip and even the feeling she got from it. Lanay moved her hand under the table taking it in his and he gave her hand a squeeze tracing his big hands in her smaller ones. It was all she needed to know that he understood and forgave her.

Roman stared at the two understanding both of their emotions and feeling apprehensive himself yet hopeful. As many scenarios they got through this would be no different but his worry was Lanay, he recalled their phone conversation and he knew she wasn't planning on leaving here alive tonight.

Randy was just as observant as Roman looking at the couple as he threw in his own. "Hunter, I would like to move up the arrangement if you don't mind."

Hunter rubbed his chin. "We'll discuss that later. Food before business."

Lanay rolled her eyes letting go of Seth's hand but not before giving it a hard squeeze. He was her weakness, Achilles heel and she was his. One false move from either of them and it could end especially in a house of all of Hunter's flunkies. She wished she could go back in time, think this through more before she came here. The thought of what she and Stephanie planned on doing was almost a suicide mission. It could work but not with Orton here, the man was callous a worst killer than her. He got pleasure both mentally and physically in bringing death to his victims. He was a sadistic son of a bitch; his presence didn't stop her but she had to keep an eye out.

Her eyes went towards Roman who seemed more focused than ever. She should've known he would understand before anyone else. He probably hated it, didn't agree but he would do what was best or so she hoped. She discreetly reached over to kick his foot and gave him a wink. Roman winked back but the underlying fear was still in the air.

Once the meals were completed and tables were cleaned Hunter sent everyone out the room minus the obvious and of course not Orton. Show came back in the room and Lanay knew at this moment it was war.

"So, I'm so happy we're all here today; it reminds me of the days of yore."

"Drop it Hunter. We know what's about to happen."

"I don't think you do Stephanie." Hunter's gaze on her was of disgust. "Did you think you could really turn your back on me without having to pay and to know your downfall was all because of Lanay? I thought she was going to save you but I should've known my girl better than that."

"Let these two go." Lanay spoke out pointing to Seth and Roman. "They don't have anything to do with this and I delivered Stephanie."

"I remember being in love once." Hunter took a lock of Stephanie's hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "It makes you stupid, it has you make decisions that you never thought you would."

"Dad." Lanay hated pleading but she needed them to get out now. "I'll take whatever punishment you want to give to them, just… you promised me this and I brought her back here before the thirty-six hour time frame."

"Ah you did." Hunter rubbed his beard appearing to be thinking.

"Don't tell me you're going to actually consider this Hunter! They're traitors!"

"I betrayed them first!" Lanay yelled back at Orton. "Did you expect them to stick around after I was sent to kill them?"

"And failed." Randy's voice spoke out in the room.

Hunter put his hand up silencing them both effectively. "Lanay, you did what you set out to do so I can grant you this request on one extra condition."

"Anything." The words came out of her mouth without hesitation but she knew what the request would be. She had to do it, it was her only way of protecting them.

"You take Randy up on his offer."

Lanay closed her eyes hating this. _How did it go from being proposed to by a man I loved to this?_ "Fine."

Stephanie looked over at her sadly while Roman and Seth were confused on what was going on.

Randy smiled at Seth who was still quiet and burning a hole into Lanay. "I guess you get off safe again there Rollins. Don't worry. I'll take excellent care of her. Show get these two out of here. How does it feel to finally lose to me? You thought you were so high and mighty, so great, all three of you did even that worthless Dean but I heard you took care of him, just because of her. I might even do the same he did."

Randy didn't even have a time to react from Seth lunging at him punching him to the ground. "You will never touch her with your filthy hands." He was about to get another punch in before hearing the click of a gun behind his back. He stood quickly facing Hunter as

"I'll rethink my next move if I were you." Hunter hissed out the gun pointed at him. "I gave you your freedom but don't think I won't take it back quickly."

Randy also stood up quickly pointing his gun at Seth. "This is going to be fun." He wiped the blood away from his lip staring a hole into Seth.

Roman was about to move however Show blocked him to the disbelief of Lanay and Stephanie. "Stay out of it big man."

"Seth, Seth, Seth, I've been wanting to dispose of you for the longest. You thought I was training you but I was really setting you up for failure but damn if you didn't have the best of luck, especially once I figured out your true origins."

"Hunter, please." Stephanie pleaded realizing where this was going.

"Hunter please what my dear wife? Hunter please don't tell him about his backstory or Hunter please don't shoot him, which one."

Lanay was tired of standing there, she wasn't going to let him do that to Seth, not like this. She looked over at Show and knew she couldn't expose him either in this shit. The quick movement she did had both her guns drawn at Hunter and Randy.

"You promised me you'll let them go, so do it now."

"Ah! Here is my beautiful daughter. I was wondering when you were going to move."

"Don't make me do this."

"Do what? I haven't seen you in action in a while. You got quicker with your movements and more fluid." The pride in his voice was evident and he wasn't even phased with the gun pointed out, nothing like Randy who looked a bit frightened. "You know regardless if you pull that trigger, he'll be dead before me. Are you willing to take that risk? Look at him, it's your fault he's in this situation in the first place you know?"

The truth hit her as she thought about it. This was all her fault, it fell back on her. Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find. She had that in both Seth and Roman, what she always wanted. Seth was her Alpha, the beginning to her end. There was no life worth living if he wasn't in it.

"You're right."

Two guns went off and the bodies crumpled to the ground.

A/N: Don't kill me. I love cliffhangers.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry. I don't own any of the WWE characters cause if I did… *evil laugh*

The room was silent and the only sound was the uneven breathing from the ones still alive. Stephanie moved closer to the bodies not knowing what to say, just looking at the person responsible for the death.

"Thank you." Stephanie whispered looking at Lanay who was in shock herself.

Hunter and Randy's bodies laid on the ground covered in blood. The shot to Randy hit the mark dead center in his head. Hunter laid bleeding on the floor from a chest shot, breathing partially "Don't you ever put a gun to his head again." The emotions of what she did didn't hit her yet. The room was still off, there was something else she was missing, a piece of the puzzle that didn't quite fit. _It was too easy._ Her mind wouldn't let it go but the only person in the room she saw was _him._

Seth stood looking at her rubbing a hand through his hair. "Is this your way of telling me I love you?' He moved closer wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Only you would think about that at a time like this."

"Well I love you too." He kissed her forehead ignoring the irony of love with the two dead bodies on the ground.

"We need to go." She pressed up against him but not before pulling his head closer to her. A groan was let out by someone in the room followed by a loud thud hit the ground. "Take your gun out NOW"

Seth reacted quickly an additional movement out of the corner of his eye as they both turned around quickly, their backs pressing against each other with their guns raised to the others in the room.

"Should've known." Lanay cocked her head to the side pointing her gun at Roman. He winked at her like always still keeping his gun trained her. She took in Show on the ground; he wasn't dead just unconscious for now. The needle mark in his arm let her know he wouldn't be that way for long.

"The fuck is going on?" Seth asked confused looking at Stephanie.

"There are always three parts to a story. There was my side, there was Hunter's side, and in the middle there was a dash of the truth." Stephanie started smiling at the two of them. "You two still work amazing together. I truly am a proud mom of you both."

Lanay was still trained on Roman, not believing it was going to come down to this. Lanay's head started to pound trying to sort through everything, the lies, and the betrayal and here she was now. "Hunter was telling the truth."

"For the most part. In our line of work are we every 100% truthful?" Stephanie said more to Seth but Lanay could hear it. "He was right however emotions make you weak, you saved Seth some more time by having him here so thank yourself for that."

"How about we switch places, it's not fair for Seth to face you and not have to look at this beautiful backstabber in front of me?"

"Really Nay? He's still beautiful."

"Sue me. I'll make it up to you once we get out of here." Lanay couldn't explain why she felt so assured, maybe it was having his back pressed against her and just being in this moment with him. She was going to go out guns a blazing and taking everyone down with her in the process.

They both turned while keeping their faces as Lanay faced off with Stephanie and Seth with Roman.

"You were saying Stephanie."

"I needed my business back. Hunter was a fool and was going to run it into the ground so there was a bit of double crossing on my end and of course. I planted some seeds of doubt and he bit; he always worked on emotions. That's why you two got along so well but he's dead now, thanks to you."

"Roman, man? What the fuck?" Seth still couldn't talk in disbelief that his brother would now have a gun to him.

Roman didn't speak for a moment just staring at Seth. "You would've fucked it up little bro. You were letting that bitch get to you, killing Dean was stupid. Stephanie tempted me but I kept turning her down, wouldn't succumb due to my loyalty to The Shield" He spat the words out as they disgusted him. "Your actions let me know there was nothing between us, you would get rid of me just to protect your whore."

"You got one more time to call her out of her name."

"Out of all I said that's the only thing you took from it?" Roman chuckled. "Dean was wrong for his actions to her but he didn't deserve to die."

"He was going to kill her." Seth rebutted.

"Just like we sent him to do." Roman whispered. "He felt the same way as I did. He didn't expect to die of course, thought maybe you would be sleep. We should have thought it through but the minute she came back around you lost your focus, you lost your way."

"So you thought killing her would be effective? That would "bring me back?"

"Yes and placing the blame on Hunter would've helped us all out as we could take back what should've been ours."

Seth shook his head still not believing everything that was being said. "That night with her and Dean, did you?"

"No. That was all him. I didn't feel malice towards her then." The calmness in Roman's voice was unnerving to him. He got they killed for a living, it was business but there was once a deep friendship with them that got lost.

"I don't want to kill you Seth." Roman stated. "But I will."

"So I'm supposed to let you kill Lanay and what? I just join up with you and Stephanie and pretend she never existed?"

"You just go on about your life, there are plenty of other women out there but don't let your life end on this one."

The conversation was too normal even for her ears like Roman wasn't just discussing her death. Stephanie lowered the gun halfway and looked at her. "It wasn't supposed to come down like this."

"Oh really Stephanie?" Lanay exclaimed. "All your bullshit about family and daughter and…" Lanay trailed off. "Is he even your…?" Lanay didn't want to finish the sentence in case, she had to spare Seth from whatever she could in this moment.

"Yes. That was the truth, just as I put too much faith in you, you did it with me."

Lanay nodded. "What do you want?"

"Roman is right however, you too are each other weaknesses. Roman may not want to pull the trigger on Seth but as we know I have no qualms about getting rid of people. I wanted you two to work with me however…"

Lanay stared her down hating that Hunter had to go over this shit. _Always trust your first instinct._ If she took a shot at Stephanie she knew Roman would kill Seth. They both stood when a sudden movement made everyone turn their heads and shots were fired.

A/N: Sorry! Thanks for reading but I had to end it here… J


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I needed a small break from this story but here we are! I don't own blah blah WWE characters blah blah blah. VERY VERY short chapter, like even for me this is short. I just needed to move this along somewhat and I promised an update today.

It was like slow motion when the shots rang out from two different angles hitting their marks but Seth was in a different world with Roman laying in front of him a shot to the head. _What the hell happened?_ He didn't shoot his friend but he was focused on the pressure that was no longer against his back and now laid at his feet.

"Drop your guns now or I'll shoot her again."

Seth quickly turned around and Lanay was bleeding from her stomach and was barely breathing. Stephanie stood over her a gun pointing at her however was looking behind him. "I should've known."

"Did you think she didn't have an alternate plan?" The voice behind him spoke and Seth's head turned and Hunter was standing up a gun pointing at Stephanie. _Seriously. What the fuck is going on?_ He couldn't even worry about the mind fuckery he was going through not when Lanay was dying right in front of him. He bent down quickly scooping her into his arms, ignoring the couple pressing his hand into her wound.

"Hold on, don't die. Please don't die." He whispered repeatedly. He couldn't deal with this, he finally got her back but he had so many questions that didn't matter at this moment. "I don't know what the fuck is going on but you have to let me get her help." The plea in his voice wasn't lost on him. "Nay, Nay, I'm right here okay."

Lanay's eyes opened looking at him. "Hunter isn't dead." She whispered.

"I know that now but stop talking. I'm going to get you out of this alive okay."

"Don't make special promises."

"I would never say anything I can't promise, you're going to be alright. I put that on everything." The blood was still coming out and he just needed to get her out.

"Let her go Stephanie." Hunter demanded.

"We saw her shoot you, we saw the blood." Stephanie cried out.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Hunter smiled. "That I was one of those idiots outside? Come on Stephanie you should know me better than that. I trust my daughter and you need to let Seth get her to Dr. Berry now."

"That's no fun. It's like I went through all this for nothing and I lost so much on my end and you, nothing. I will mourn Lanay's death, but it'll be on your hands, not mine."

Seth heard her words and the anger that coursed through him was electric. "You took so many people in the past few hours; I'm not letting you take her."

Lanay heard his words and smiled softly, it was a wonder this man still loved her. She made her deal with death and was content as long as Seth ended up unharmed.

"You're all I have left, please don't leave me." Seth kissed her forehead softly as she closed her eyes.

"Aw. How very sweet. How about I put the bitch out of her misery for you?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Hunter fired the gun hitting her in the head as she crumpled to the ground. "Sorry kid." He mumbled to Seth. "Get her help now and be careful, if she dies after all this shit I'm going to be very upset." He looked down as Seth wasn't moving quickly enough for him and he turned the gun on him. "Move now."

Seth was so confused on what was going on but scooped her up in his arms as carefully as he could. Her eyes were closed now and he could faintly feel her heartbeat.

Hunter took a look around his room hating all the cleaning and disposing he was going to have to do but he was worried for once. The quick glance he got of Lanay he wasn't sure if she was going to make it either.

A/N: One more chapter and thanks for reading


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I kinda lied about this being the last chapter lol. There's one more that will include the epilogue. I still don't own any WWE characters.

 ** _A few hours later_**

Seth was grateful for The Authority had a doctor in the house in situations such as these where he had to look over Lanay and Show. He wanted to rip his hair out and was sent out the room for his outbursts on Dr. Berry but it was too much. He lost so many people in the past 24 hours and this one would be his breaking point; he was barely holding on as is. He held his hand in his hands just sitting outside the door wanting to know how Lanay was.

Hunter slid next to him in the position his thick body resting against the door and their knees pressed together. "I would put my arm around you but that's not in my nature." He joked smiling sadly. "Look, tonight—"

He removed his hands from his face staring at Hunter. "What the fuck is going on? I saw Nay shoot you, I saw the blood. I thought that you were the one and now I'm sitting next to you and I want to blow your brains out because I'm about to lose my last lifeline because of this shit!" The frustration he felt was evident and he was losing his own inner strength he was holding on to as his voice cracked. He tried to hold back the tears but he needed time to mourn. "I lost two people I considered my brothers and possibly losing someone I want to be my wife, make this make sense to me."

"Lanay doubted both Stephanie and I, as you may know. I threatened her life and yours to bring Steph back, hence you not knowing. On the way here I sent her incriminating evidence against Stephanie showing she knew about Ambrose's attempt to kill her and how your pretty boy Roman was involved in it. We came up with this plan, why do you think I got shot in the chest unlike Orton? Stephanie used to be smart but she fucked up this time trying to get back to me. It was a bad flaw in her plan, she lost sight of taking back what she thinks is hers and tried to bring Lanay down to get at me."

"So I was essentially protecting someone that didn't deserve it?"

"Rollins, you know the business we're in. It's cutthroat and yes, I've made decisions that weren't in the best interest but I didn't want that to happen." He nodded towards the door. "We knew it was a possibility, she knew she could die, she did it for you if that means anything. Any decision she made regardless if it was the wrong way to go about it was for you."

"Don't tell me this now."

"I have to in case the end result in there isn't good. How are your parents?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"My parents? That is so fucking random? They're good. I saw them a couple weeks ago."

Hunter rubbed his beard having his own internal battle but no good would come from telling Seth the truth. He was upset finding out Stephanie got pregnant after cheating on him but that's what an open marriage was. He knew Show was the father but it explained why Show protected both Seth and Lanay so much. It was a secret that would go to the grave if he could help it. "Good. Maybe once this is done take a vacation go back home for a few weeks, sort yourself out."

"You expect me to just come back and work for you again?"

"You will. I'm getting old and I'm going to need someone to take over, why not it be you and Lanay. I know you will never be like Steph and I?"

"Do you feel sadness for her death?"

"I feel sadness for the two people we once were. Life changes people and then you add greed and power, not everyone can handle that."

"So what makes you think Nay and I will?"

"I hate to sound cliché but it's real between you two. It wasn't an arraigned situation, you two are meant for each other."

"She's going to make it." Seth said firmly more to himself than Hunter.

"Yeah. She will." Hunter agreed hoping that the doubt was hidden in his voice.

The two men sat in silence for over an hour waiting to hear news about the two inside when the door opened and the men jumped up to avoid falling inside of it. Dr. Berry's eyes didn't reveal anything to either man as she rubbed her hands together.

"Show is okay. The drugs that he took did slow his heart down significantly but he's stable. He's a bit out of it however but should fully recover in about 24-48 hours."

Hunter and Seth didn't speak; they were happy for him but he wasn't the one they were worried about.

"How's Lanay?" Seth asked impatiently.

Dr. Berry sighed before looking over the men. "Not stable. The bleeding finally stopped but she seems to be in a coma and might not live through it. The bullet hit her spleen luckily but it's almost as if she's given up."

"Let him see her."

"She doesn't need visitors."

"You're on my payroll, let him see her now." Hunter demanded.

Dr. Berry nodded her head understanding the emotions going through both of them as she moved aside to allow Seth in the makeshift hospital.

It felt like time stood still as he walked into the room and felt himself turning around to see if Hunter was going to follow him.

"This is your show kid, I hate shit like this. Just tell her I'm outside."

"You got 5 minutes Mr. Rollins. I am not trying to be harsh because seeing Lanay of all people here is breaking my heart as well but I have to make sure she's okay, just talk to her."

"Seth pulled up a show next to her and was taken back by her appearance. It's hard to believe she was just okay a few hours ago but now her hair was all over, her face looked ashen and the amount of things hooked up to her shook him. "Hey Lanay." He cleared his throat and took her hand in his trying to avoid messing with anything.

"You were pretty bad ass out there tonight. I didn't realize how much I missed us being together in this fucked up world till you came back into my life. I need you to wake up okay? Hunter's outside by the way and he wants us to get away so I can see my family and I want to take you. My mom doesn't stop asking about you by the way, you charmed her just as much as you charmed me."

The breath he let out was shaky but he had to let her know this. "I need you. If you were to leave me I'd have nothing to live for anymore. You are it, we're getting married when we go home. Do you hear that? You can't fight it, I'm making you Mrs. Rollins if I have to drag you down the aisle kicking and screaming. You always said there was no such thing as romance and love until you met me and I want to show you so much more away from this shit. You can't take that away from me not now."

The tears he was holding back started to fall and the loneliness he felt was getting to him. There was no Dean to make jokes at his expense, no Roman to lend a comforting touch on the shoulder or his understanding glance. "God, please don't let her leave me." Seth was no way a religious man, didn't believe in praying to someone that he couldn't see hoping for them to grant his wishes but this was the time he needed it. He needed someone or something to make this better.

"Just wake up and come back to me." Seth stood up slightly to kiss her lips gently, they felt dry and cold.

Dr. Berry came back in the room signaling his time was up as she touched his arm gently. "I will take good care of her, try and get some rest Mr. Rollins."

"Can I just sleep in here?"

The older woman sighed not wanting to tell him no but couldn't. "Not in this room but the room next to it. I will inform you if anything changes."

Seth wanted to argue but what would it change? It was just waiting on her to wake up and he really hoped she heard him.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I appreciate the followers/readers/reviewers. Seriously. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Last chapter seriously! Thank R&B for this.

Seth awoke the next day and immediately went to check on Lanay, he knew he needed a shower but the stress was hitting him as he noticed no change in her vitals.

"Good Morning Nay." He took the chair next to her again rubbing her hand in his. "I didn't sleep too good, maybe you did. I hope you're fighting your mind. I need to shower but I don't want to leave you just yet, I have to be here for you in case… in case you wake up. I want my eyes to be the first you set your sights on"

The steady buzzing in the room didn't change and he took in the sight of Show in the other bed. "You two are something else. I wouldn't have made it this far without either of you. You just make sure you come back to me." He repeated it. He had to let her know that she was his priority. "I'm going to always be here for you. I know the thought of love scares you but you need to know you never have to be scared of me, I'm not going anywhere. Ever. In the here and now or even in the afterlife I will always be here for you. You've always had your guard up even when it comes to me but you make the world feel brand new to me. You remind me of that light and I know I do it for you."

Seth's grip on her hand tightened a bit. "You're the only woman I've loved unconditionally and never been led astray from that."

Dr. Berry stepped into the room to check on her patient hearing Seth's words to her and the emotions pouring from him got to her as well. She was brought in to this place due to a hefty paycheck from Hunter and seen a lot of death but nothing was more heartbreaking than seeing this.

"Mr. Rollins?" She whispered.

"Yeah Dr. Berry." Seth acknowledged the woman but didn't turn his head away from the woman in front of her.

 _Give him a few minutes._ The woman thought to herself but her oath had her speaking. "I have to check on her in a few minutes." _But this wins out what if these are her final moments breathing?_ "I'll be back"

The man didn't acknowledge her as he rubbed the woman's hand with his thumbs. "Hunter is going to kill us if you don't wake up." He laughed at his lame attempt at humor. "Remember when…" Seth started but the story he was going to tell involved Roman and Dean and that was a path even he wasn't ready to go down yet but he needed to get this off his chest. "Why didn't you warn me about Roman? You know I would've believed you and maybe you wouldn't be here right now?" _Isn't' that part of the problem Seth? You have been reacting emotionally lately, if Lanay was honest you would've stopped everything and might be dead right now._ "I would switch places with you in a heartbeat you know that?"

The small squeeze he felt to his hand startled him and caught him off guard. "Nay."

He felt the moment again on his, it was light but it excited him. "Dr. Berry!" The words were shouted out as he felt Lanay squeeze his fingers. "Come on baby, come on. Nay, if you feel me just rub my fingers."

The small movement against his hand was all he needed to know. Come back to me." The small movement against his fingers and he called for the doctor again.

 ** _Epilogue—2 months later_**

The hand he held in his was comforting, one that was very familiar.

"You're nervous."

"We're married and didn't tell your parents. Your mom is going to kill us."

"It was against your will." Seth took full blame.

"Well considering you pretty much told me it was going to happen and I couldn't stop it, let's go with that. Do you think your mom will mind?"

"She's going to want a real wedding."

"Does this mean poofy dresses and a lot of lace?"

"I think so."

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love me Mrs. Lanay Rollins."

"You're right. I can't believe we're going to take over the business in a couple of months. Are we ready for this?" Lanay looked over at Seth wanting to gauge his face.

"I can't either but we're not Hunter and Stephanie."

"I don't even think they were who they became originally. Just let me know, I don't want us to succumb to their weaknesses."

"Please, with me at the helm and you as my partner in crime it will never happen. Plus, I love you too much to let us be a danger like that to ourselves."

"I love you too Mr. Rollins." Lanay giggled feeling a sense of serenity she never felt or maybe one she never opened herself too. "I hope you know you're stuck with me for life."

"Good because we still got several places and positions to try."

Her cheeks warmed as she reflected over the past 5 months. She was shocked with how much she remembered during the coma but Seth was the one day in and day out. She never believed in love until him and he had to remind her in the blood shed there were roads that led to happiness.

"Stop being nasty."

"Not my fault you make me this way." The wink he gave her wasn't lost as her mind kept reelecting on the past.

"Do you ever regret me? What I did?" Roman and Dean's death affected both of them differently but primarily Roman's for her.

"Do you understand my love for you?"

"I didn't at first to be honest but waking up and seeing you all ruffled up and worried made it clear as day."

"Or as mud. We're not white souls on a plain"

"Or so you think."

"Just drive so I can give you an excellent blowjob."

Seth feigned shocked sitting back. "Don't make me crash this car."

"You better control yourself, I've been too close to death in this lifetime thank you very much." Lanay smiled massaging him through his pants. "Mr. Rollins is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Seth mumbled looking at her with a coy smile on his face.

"Malviolio, asshole." Lanay smiled reaching over to kiss his cheek. "I hope your parents are prepared because I plan on fucking you this weekend.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

End.

A/N: I battled so badly with this TBH. Lanay was supposed to die but I got so attached to Seth's character (and I hate him in real life) that I couldn't do it. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
